


A Protective Branch

by LinkCat



Series: Clowning Around [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Branch has always struggled with how to handle his emotions. He has a different way of showing love and expressing that he cares.This series explains what Branch had against the clown that is seen in the movie. I thought I would have some fun and explore why he was such a jerk to him when he yelled that the Bergens were coming.





	1. Complicated Family

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to lean towards events that happened in the movie, but it will have my own twists and turns. This is another planned series. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch learns more about his family history.

Nearly ten years after escaping the troll tree in Bergen Town, Branch was on his way to the bunker with a bundle of twigs. He was preparing for winter. It was late summer, and he wanted to make sure he had enough supplies in the bunker, so that he didn’t have to go outside of the bunker at all. He recalled that he couldn’t because his doors would freeze shut occasionally the winter before. He was only fourteen, but the teenager had insisted he move out on his own, after being raised by King Peppy. He didn’t feel it was Peppy’s job to raise him. Peppy was not his father. He was orphaned at two, when his mother was killed and eaten by a Bergen. He was then raised by his grandmother until she was killed when he was four years old. He had moved out on his own when he was twelve and was managing alright on his own.

A middle-aged light teal troll, with mint green hair approached young Branch when he saw him walking towards his bunker. He rubbed the back of his head as he got closer. He had been watching Branch struggle and wanted so badly to help him. “Branch?”

Branch turned to the older troll and looked him up and down. “What can I do for you Parsley?”

“I need to talk to you. There’s something I think you should know, and I need to tell you it before I die.” Parsley was sick with an incurable disease. He wasn’t sure how much time he had left.

“Herbs won’t help you Parsley. I told you that.” Branch opened his bunker door and put his twigs inside.

“Please talk to me? It’s important that you know you have family whom survived Bergen Town.” Parsley stayed close. He didn’t want Branch shutting the door on him.

“That’s not funny. I’ve been orphaned since I was a small child. If I have relatives, why didn’t they raise me?” Branch glared at him. He wasn’t amused.

Parsley winced at Branch’s words. He had a guilty look on his face. “My wife would have never forgiven me if she found out what I did.” He looked up at Branch. “You’re my son.”

Branch looked stunned. He didn’t know how he came to be. Peppy didn’t tell him much, other then his mother was single when she had him. He flushed and clenched his fists. “You better explain yourself!”

Parsley looked down and sighed. “I had a one-night stand with Lily. She was a very sweet troll, but my wife didn’t want to have more then one mate. I couldn’t risk my family, so we kept it a secret. I kept bringing food and supplies to your mother when she was pregnant with you, but when Chrysanthemum began to suspect I was cheating on her, I had to stop doing it. You where born shortly after. Your mother loved you and protected you with her life. Bless her soul. She did not deserve the young death that was handed to her.” He looked up at his son. He had a feeling Branch hated him. He hoped he could have a relationship with him, even if it was for a short time. “Please forgive me son.” He hoped Branch would also form a bond with Breeze, his little half-sister. She was the only one of his and Chrysanthemum’s children that had survived the devastation of Bergen Town.

“You didn’t say anything to save your marriage, and in the that time frame, I had to live as an orphan and learn to live on my own at the young age of twelve? You knew I didn’t want to burden King Peppy. Does Breeze even know that she has an older brother? Apology not accepted. Leave me alone. I don’t want a Bergen to come and find us. I don’t trust you. I don’t trust anyone.” Branch stepped into his bunker and slammed the door shut. He locked it and gathered up the twigs. He headed towards the bottom level to think about what Parsley just told him.

Parsley felt his heart break. He had many regrets in his life, but he didn’t regret helping Lily make Branch. He took a box out of his hair and set it down by the door to the bunker. He backed away, and then headed home. He was only expected to live another month or two. He planned to spend it with his wife and daughter.

Branch set the twigs down by the fireplace, and then sat down on his couch. He stared at his bookshelf and sighed. “The nerve of him. He might as well have abandoned me. I can’t believe he did that.” He looked at a stuffed bear, that was tucked in the corner of the bookshelf. It was one that his mother gave to him when he was a baby. He sighed and got up. He walked over to it and picked it up. “Oh mom, I’m so sorry you were alone. You were a very brave soul. I promise I’ll make you proud.” He set the teddy bear down and walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. He thought of Breeze. He had a half-sister. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. He knew it wasn’t her fault that their father had betrayed him. He decided he would try to form a friendship with her. He had to try to protect her, because as far as he was concerned, she was the only family he had left.

A month and a half later, Parsley succumbed to the illness that plagued him. Everyone gathered to say goodbye to him. Branch attended his funeral as well, but he hide in a nearby tree, on a large branch. He kept an eye on his little sister. She was standing by her mother and holding hands with her. Breeze was two years younger than Branch. The twelve-year-old was devastated to lose her father.

“Breeze, I promise I will never let anyone hurt you.” Branch whispered. He left early. He didn’t want to watch his father get buried. He thought of the box that he found outside the bunker. He hadn’t opened it. He didn’t plan on opening it ever.

For the next four years, Branch did just that. Whenever he thought a Bergen was coming, he looked for Breeze, and then warned her and everyone else who was around her. He was going to keep this secret, thinking no one else knew that she was his sister. He was fiercely protective.


	2. Unexpected Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch makes a discovery while out foraging.

As the summer came to an end during Branch’s eighteenth year of life, he prepared to go for a long foraging trip. He packed some food, water, a knife, and a blanket just in case he needed to spend the night under the stars. He left the bunker with it strapped to his back. He looked around, and then headed for the forest. He was hoping to get some herbs and see if there were any food patches out there while he was gone. He was on his way out, when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see whose footsteps he heard. He flushed, realizing it was Breeze. She looked angry.

“You had some nerve coming to my birthday party, just to knock over the cake and scream that a Bergen was coming. It’s been fourteen years!” Breeze had just turned seventeen. “You knocked over Giggles! He has never done anything to you!” She had a crush on the village clown. She thought he was a very sweet guy and loved his sense of humor.

“He’s too loud and annoying. He’s going to cause Bergens to come. I don’t think you should be dating him.” Branch shook his head. “It’s not safe.”

“You’re not the boss of me! Why are you such a jerk?! Ugh!” Breeze stomped her foot. “Leave me alone Branch!” She turned around and stormed away. Her patience with him was worn thin. She didn’t understand why he was so adamant about disturbing her life.

“I’d say the same thing about you Breeze! I’m just trying to protect you!” Branch glared at her as she walked away. “I love you too.” He grumbled as he walked away.

“Did he apologize this time?” Maddy asked her friend as she walked over.

“Of course not.” Breeze sighed and looked at Maddy. “I can’t believe we’re related.” She knew Branch was her older brother, but any attempt to form a relationship with him ended in them fighting. She didn’t understand his emotional turmoil. He was a complicated troll.

“Let’s get back to the village.” Maddy took her hand and walked with her.

Branch walked a little ways away and looked back. He sighed and groaned. “I need you safe Breeze…” He didn’t understand it either. She always wanted to party and have fun. He feared that the Bergens would eat her, like they had eaten his mother and grandmother. He waited until her and Maddy were out of sight, and then continued on his way. He didn’t want to waste any time.

A short distance away, a male troll was carrying a young trolling. He looked around, before setting her down by a wingdingle nest. He pulled two babies out of his hair and set them down by the young female troll. “I’m sorry, but all three of you have to die. We can’t risk our village.” He ran off, before the wingdingle woke up.

A baby pink troll with hot pink hair watched her uncle leave. Her name was Rose. She looked at the babies with worried pink eyes. The six-year old’s muscles didn’t work right. She felt helpless and was worried about these babies. They were way too young to be without their mamas.

Basil was an eight-month-old turquoise colored trolling with dilated light blue eyes. His hair was three shades of green. He felt around for an adult. He was completely blind and confused. He sat on his bottom and frowned. “Mama?”

Rose reached over and put her hand on Basil. “I’m here Basil. We’re going to die together.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “I’m sorry buddy.”

A newborn black glitter dwarf trolling was tucked close to Rose. He was asleep and content for now. There was nothing wrong with him, but his village felt he was a bad omen because of his coloration. He was abandoned with the disabled trollings because his village felt he was a sign of bad times if they kept the two disabled children around.

Basil turned to Rose and snuggled into her. He looked scared. He didn’t know where his mama was. He wanted her.

About an hour after they were abandoned, the newborn woke up and began to cry. He kicked and fussed. He was hungry.

Branch heard the cries of a newborn baby. He frowned and hurried towards the cries. He kept himself hidden. He didn’t want to deal with an angry mother if the baby wasn’t alone. He peered around the corner and frowned, seeing that there were three young trollings snuggled up with each other. He noticed the wingdingle nest. He noticed that the mother bird was in the nest. She hadn’t eaten them yet, but the crying baby had gotten her attention. She stretched her wings and went to go investigate. Branch moved quickly. He hurried over to the children and picked the babies up. He tucked them into his hair, and then picked up the six-year old girl. He bolted as fast as he could out of there. He could hear the wingdingle following him. He screamed in fear, before finding a hole and jumping into it. He looked above and saw the wingdingle’s beak poke through. He whacked it with his hair and sneered. “Leave them alone!” He was glad he came out this way. They would have certainly died.

The wingdingle gave up and flew away. She wasn’t interested in a hard to get meal.

Rose had her eyes closed tightly. She was shaking and had her fists clenched. Her muscles were spasming and causing her some pain. She held back crying.

The newborn was still crying in Branch’s dark gray hair. He wasn’t happy that he wasn’t getting fed.

Basil joined the newborn in crying. He was scared.

Branch went to set the girl down on her feet. He let her go and frowned when she faceplanted. “You’re paralyzed?!” He picked her up again and held her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you fall.”

Rose cried out in surprise and swallowed hard. “My muscles don’t work right.” She began to shake. The wingdingle had frightened her.

“I need to get you three somewhere safe.” Branch poked his head out of the hole and looked around. He didn’t see anymore danger. He set her down outside the hole, and the climbed out. He picked her up and then ran towards Troll Village. “My name is Branch. What’s your name?”

“Rose…” Rose looked up at Branch. “We were supposed to die. The baby is a bad omen.”

“The black baby? That’s a myth. Black trollings are a blessing.” Branch looked livid. Someone dumped these babies because of old folklore. “What’s wrong with the light green baby?” He had a feeling there was a reason he was dumped too.

“Basil is blind.” Rose frowned. “We need to die in order to reset the balances with god.”

“You’re not going to die. Your village believes in a bunch of lies.” Branch looked down at Rose. “I won’t let anything else happen to you Rose. You’re now under my protection. Basil and Obsidian too.”

“You’re naming the black baby Obsidian?” Rose smiled up at him. She liked Branch already. He was nice. “Like the pretty black stone?”

“Yeah, like the stone. You’re a smart girl. How old are you?” Branch was curious. She looked like she was no older than three. She was very small.

“I’m six years old.” Rose looked around. She hadn’t been outside much after her third birthday. Her problems started then, and only got worse.

“You’re so tiny. It’s alright. I’ll take good care of you and the babies.” Branch promised her. He had a determined look on his face. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt them again.


	3. Daddy Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch brings the trollings to Troll Village and makes sure they get the care they need.

About an hour later, Branch arrived at Troll Village. He went straight for the medical pod. He attracted the attention of several trolls as he made his way up there. Obsidian and Basil were crying, and Rose was obvious. She was in his arms. He ignored he crowds. He didn’t want to chat. He wanted to help the babies. He got into the medical pod and looked at Dr. Plum Plimsy. “I found her and two infants out in the forest. Her name is Rose. She’s got something wrong with her muscles.” He set her down in a bed. He pulled Basil out next. “This is Basil. He’s blind. Is there anything we can do to fix that for him?” He took Obsidian out next and held him. “This is Obsidian. He needs milk, now.”

Dr. Plum hurried to make warm formula. Obsidian was a newborn, and it was unclear if he had ever been fed. He was her primary concern. She got a bottle set up and began to feed him. “It’s alright baby.” She looked at the other two children. “Poor kids. I’ll see what I can’t do to help them.”

Princess Poppy hurried into the medical pod and picked up Basil. “Aww, it’s alright baby. Don’t cry.” She checked him over and saw that he appeared to be alright, other then being naked and hungry.

Basil was desperate for food now and began searching for a breast. Poppy wasn’t lactating, and that made him upset. He hiccupped and began to chew on his fingers.

“He’s hungry Poppy.” Branch took Basil and set him down on the bed next to Rose. He pulled out a cracker and gave it to him. “I’m sorry Basil. I was trying to get here as fast as possible. I didn’t want Obsidian to die.”

Rose looked at the new trolls with wide eyes. She wasn’t sure what to make about all this.

Dr. Plum burped the tiny newborn. He was a lot more content now that he had a full tummy. She set him up in a diaper and set him down in a cradle. She began to check Basil over next. She checked his eyes. “He’s definitely blind.” She shone a light into his eyes. “Torn retinas. Either abuse or genetics. I suspect abuse consider he was abandoned.” She looked at Branch. “I’ll do some research, but no one with Basil’s condition was able to see again. I probably won’t be able to fix it.”

Basil fussed and whacked Dr. Plum with his hair. He didn’t like that she touched his eyes. He drooled as he chewed on the cracker. He felt better.

“Aw…” Poppy frowned and moved to look at Obsidian. “So tiny. Poor kids.” The sixteen-year-old was worried about these babies. “Who’s going to raise them?”

“I’m going to raise them.” Branch immediately volunteered. He wasn’t going to let anyone else take them. He found them and promised to take care of them. He wasn’t breaking that promise.

Dr. Plum checked Rose next. She suspected a terminal disease. She had read about it. It was an extremely slow death. She turned to Branch and whispered to him. “I give her five to ten years. Are you sure you can do this?”

Rose looked confused. She wondered what they were whispering about.

Poppy looked concerned. She left to go get King Peppy. Branch was awfully young to be raising kids, let alone two that were clearly disabled. She didn’t think he should do it alone.

“I’ll make it the best five to ten years of her life.” Branch had a determined look on his face.

Breeze came in next. She had heard that Branch came in with babies and a child. She walked over and looked at the little ones. “Who did you steal them from?”

“I didn’t steal them. They were abandoned.” Branch began to explain what happened. He looked worried. He wanted these kids safe. “I’m going to raise them.”

“What makes you think you can do that?! You don’t care about anyone other then yourself!” Breeze fused her brows and crossed her arms. “They need to go to families who will raise them and love them. The newborn needs milk. Formula will kill him if he’s on it until he weans. It’s for emergencies only! You’re not going to raise them right either! You’re not adopting them!”

“Breeze is right about Obsidian. He needs milk. How are you going to feed him for the next six months?” Dr. Plum knew of a solution but wanted to see if he had any ideas. She thought he could do it.

“I made a promise to Rose that I would take care of her and her brothers. I’m not breaking that promise. I plan to feed him formula, until my milk comes in. I’m going to take herbs to promote milk production. He’ll be fine. He’s a healthy baby.” Branch looked confident. He felt he could take good care of the trollings. “I’ll teach Rose since she can’t walk, and when Basil and Obsidian are old enough, I’ll send them to school. I’ll also teach them at home. I’m not stupid Breeze.”

“I wonder some days. I pray for these three children that you do what is right for them.” Breeze glared at him. She headed out the door. She was angry and didn’t want to frighten Rose more than she already had.

Poppy came in with King Peppy. She had explained what she knew on the way. She hoped he had ideas of how to help Branch and the babies.

King Peppy looked at the three trollings, and then at Branch. He patted his back and smiled. “I know you can do it Branch. You’ll be a great father for them.” He headed out the door. He knew Branch. These babies were going to be just fine.

“A better father then mine…” Branch whispered. He nodded to King Peppy about being a good father. He sat down by Rose and smiled at her. “Welcome to the family Rose. You’re officially my daughter. Basil and Obsidian are my sons. I’m going to give you the best life.” He looked at Dr. Plum. “Can I have some of that formula? I’ll take care of them from here, unless they need to be seen.”

“Yes, I will pack some up.” Dr. Plum began packing up some formula.

“You’re a dad.” Poppy smiled softly. She considered herself a new aunt. She hoped Branch would start letting her into the bunker now. He never let anyone down there. She hoped this would get him to come out of his shell too. He had spent almost fifteen years of his life gray. She wanted him to get his colors back.

“Yeah, I am.” Branch packed the formula into his backpack, and then picked up Obsidian. He put him into his hair. He put Basil in his hair next. He then gently picked up Rose and headed for the Bunker. He already planned to make clothes for these kids. He was going to be a better father then his own father ever was to him.

Creek watched him leave the medical pod. He had a lot of questions for the quiet survivalist. He wanted to know how he was going to manage three kids on his own, and without any experience. He hoped that Branch would let others help. It was going to be best for the kids.


	4. The First Day With The Trollings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch soon realizes he has taken on a huge task.

Branch got the children to the bunker and settled Rose on the couch. He planned on making a bedroom for the each of them. It was going to take time. For now, he was going to settle them in the living space. He set Basil down on the ground and watched him crawl around and explore. He had never really been around a baby before, so he knew he was going to have to do some reading. He saw Basil go to the corner and widened his eyes as the infant began to pee. “Oh dear, I should have put a diaper on you.” He got up and went to take care of the mess.

Basil fussed and reached up at him. “Mama!” He actually knew how to potty in the potty, but he always needed help. He wasn’t able to walk yet.

“He’s semi-potty trained. His mom would taken him to the toilet when he fussed and reached out like that. You better hurry. He can’t hold it long.” Rose watched him. She needed to potty too but was shy.

Branch picked him up and hurried for the toilet. He cringed, hearing the undeniable sounds of poop hitting the ground. “Good try buddy. It’s alright. I’ll figure it out.” He waited for him to finish. He didn’t want it to be all over the bunker floor.

Basil put his hand in his mouth and suckled on his fingers. He was still hungry, but he felt much better.

Once Basil was done, Branch took him to the bathroom and cleaned him up. He then took him back to Rose and set him down. He began cleaning up the messes that Basil made. Once that was done, he looked up at Rose. “Are you hungry?”

Rose shook her head and swallowed hard. She really needed to potty now. Especially hearing Branch clean. “Toilet please?” She teared up. She was worried how Branch would handle her potty situation. She was scared.

Branch saw the tears and frowned. He had a feeling she waited too long. He gently picked her up and hurried for the bathroom. “I’ve got you sweetheart.”

Rose buried her face into his vest and began to cry. Her bladder hurt. She gasped as she started to pee. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright.” Branch had almost made it. He set her down on the toilet and held her upright. He smiled at her as she finished peeing. “Never be afraid to ask, even if I’m busy.”

Rose nodded and watched him with worried pink eyes. She was afraid she was in trouble for peeing on him.

Branch was surprised to hear her go for a while. “You held it a long time. Oh kid, I’m so sorry. Don’t do that again. It’s not good for you to hold it that long.”

“I’m sorry daddy. I don’t want to be a burden.” Rose closed her eyes as she also began to poop. She was starting to feel much better now. She had been a little over heated, and had a sunburn, but didn’t say anything. She was worried she would be in trouble.

“Can you bathe?” Branch wasn’t sure how much she could do on her own. He had a feeling he would be hand bathing all three.

“My mom cleaned me with a wet clothe. I haven’t had a bath in over a year. Too dangerous.” Rose frowned, recalling a time she almost drowned. “I almost died.”

“Alright, that’s doable. Do you have favorite food?” Branch heard a crash in the living space. He groaned, realizing he had left Basil alone. He hesitated. He couldn’t leave Rose. She would fall.

Basil began to wail. He had pulled a ceramic bowl off a shelf. It landed on his little head. He wasn’t happy that his head hurt.

“I eat what is put in front of me.” Rose frowned and glanced towards Basil’s wails. “I’m done.”

Branch cleaned her up, and then carried her to the living space. He gently set her down on the couch and went to check Basil. He saw that he had a welt where the bowl hit his head. He picked him up and hugged him. “Aww…I’m sorry Basil. That’s going to sting for a little bit, but you’ll be OK.” He planned to trolling proof the bunker as soon as Basil fell asleep. He headed for the kitchen with him to begin making them all something to eat.

Basil sniffled and snuggled into Branch. Branch wasn’t his mama, but he did like the reassurance. He put his thumb in his mouth and suckled on it.

Branch began looking around for something to make that would be alright for Basil’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what would be safe, and what wouldn’t be safe. He sighed and pulled out a jar of jam. He tucked Basil into his hair and began to make a nut butter and blackberry jam sandwich. He cut it up into bites sized pieces, and then took Basil out let him eat first.

Basil put the sandwich bites into his mouth. He was eating too fast and began to choke. He suddenly had a look of panic on his face. He couldn’t breathe.

Branch widened his eyes and began trying to fish it out of his mouth. He wasn’t able to. He turned Basil over his knee and began patting his back.

Basil coughed it out and began to cry. He was frustrated and tired.

“I’m sorry buddy. Let’s go back and get you checked out.” Branch put him back into his hair. He went to pick up Rose and hurried back over to the medical pod. It would be the first of many trips to the medical pod that day. He needed help. As night fell, he settled down in the medical pod with the three children tucked around him. He was in a bed with the rails up. He had spent the evening reading up on trolling care. He wasn’t sure who he could trust to help him, other than King Peppy. He didn’t want to burden him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted the best for these kids. They deserved it after going through so much.


	5. Friendly Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets some help.

Branch managed to get some sleep while in the medical pod. When he woke up, Rose was squirming. He looked at her and frowned. He got up and hurried her to the toilet. “You could have woken me up kiddo.”

“You were sleeping.” Rose wasn’t as urgent this time and was able to hold it.

Branch set her down on the toilet and held her upright. He smiled at her. “You’re very brave Rose. Do you need anything after you’re done?”

“I’m hungry.” Rose finished and smiled at Branch. “I’m done.”

Branch wiped her, and then picked her up and carried her to the medical pod bed. He laid her down and then went to grab her a snack. She had eaten a few times now, and he had started to work out a routine with her. He got back over to the medical pod bed and sat her up in his lap. He supported her arms and watched her eat on her own. She was still able to use her arms but wasn’t able to lift them up on her own. “Rose? Can you use your hair?”

“Yeah, I can use my hair.” Rose stretched it out.

“That’s good. I’m going to teach you how to use it. I want to help you be a little more independent so you can be outside and play.” Branch looked up when Obsidian began to stir. “Looks like your little brother is awake.”

Obsidian cracked his eyes open and looked around. He scrunched up his nose and began to cry. He was wet and hungry.

“I’ve got him.” Mama Goldie was an older medical troll. She walked over and began taking care of the newborn. Branch’s milk wasn’t going to come in for another day or two.

“Thank you.” Branch was glad for the second set of hands.

“I’m done.” Rose licked her lips and smiled. She felt much better.

“You’re welcome Branch.” Mama Goldie got Obsidian changed and set him up to feed with the bottle. She smiled down at the tiny black glitter trolling. “You’re so cute.” The gold glitter troll walked around with him and hummed a soft lullaby.

“I remember that song. My grandma sang it to me when I was a kid.” Branch smiled softly.

“I remember. I love that lullaby. Rosiepuff was a great troll.” Mama Goldie frowned. She missed Rosiepuff. They were friends when Rosiepuff was alive.

Branch stayed quiet and held Rose for a little while. He startled when Rose looked up at him and began to sing.

“Sweet butterflies, flying in the sky. Go through the breeze and light up the sky. Oh, beautiful butterflies, please help me fly away. I want to fly, I want to fly, I want to fly away and be free. Oh, beautiful butterflies, oh sweet little butterflies, please come and help me fly away.” Rose smiled at Branch. She loved to sing.

“That was very pretty.” Mama Goldie walked over and smiled at Rose.

Branch was speechless. She had a pretty voice at such a young age. His heart broke. He hoped that she didn’t go through what he went through with Grandma Rosiepuff. Singing had got his grandmother killed. He had a blank look on his face. He was deep in thought.

“It’s a song my mama taught me.” Rose looked at Mama Goldie and smiled. “Mama was always very good to me. Daddy got impatient a lot though and got mad that mama was always busy with me.” She frowned and sighed. She had been through a lot in her six years of life. She already liked her new family a lot, but she missed her mama.

“Your mom sounds like a great troll. I can’t imagine how she feels right now.” Mama Goldie had a feeling Rose was pulled away from her mama. Same with Basil. Both seemed to love their mamas a lot.

“Yeah, I think her, and auntie are very sad. They were crying when my uncle took me and cousin Basil away.” Rose was related to Basil through her mother and Basil’s father.

Branch snapped out of it. He sighed and looked at Rose. He wanted to give her a better life. He was going to try hard. “I need to make you and your brothers some clothes. I’ll take good care of you.”

“Are you related to Obsidian too?” Mama Goldie inquired. She wanted to make sure there were no problems later.

“No, Obsidian was born to the princess. A very bad omen. Uncle said she wasn’t even married.” Rose didn’t fully understand what happened, but she knew it was bad.

“Sounds like there were a lot of problems.” Branch frowned and looked at Mama Goldie. “I hope there are no other children there that are getting hurt.”

“Perhaps I can talk to King Peppy and ask for a scout to go investigate.” Mama Goldie thought out loud. She had a long-standing relationship with the king. They were best friends.

Rose looked worried. “They won’t be happy that we lived.”

“They don’t have a choice with that anymore Rose. They don’t get a say.” Branch reassured her.

Smidge slipped into the medical pod quietly and tiptoed towards Mama Goldie. She had a huge smile on her face. She had heard about Obsidian, and she wanted to see the little dwarf sized child. Her brother Keith and she were the only dwarves in the village. She wanted to claim the little one and she was also up to no good.

Mama Goldie finished feeding Obsidian. She burped him, and then set him in the cradle.

Smidge quickly and gently grabbed the little one. She held him and smiled. “Hello kiddo. I’m your mama.” She stuck out her tongue to Branch, and then bolted out of the medical pod.

“Smidge!” Branch gently laid Rose down, and then ran after her. He knew Rose and Basil would be just fine in Mama Goldie’s care. He wasn’t letting the naughty Smidge steal his baby. “Give him back! He’s mine!”

Smidge tucked Obsidian into her hair, and then climbed up to her flower pod. She went inside and tried to close the door.

Branch put his foot in the way and wriggled his way into the flower pod. “Give him back Smidge! You can’t have him!”

Smidge smirked and turned on the light. She went to hide behind Guy Diamond. She had a demonic grin on her face. The entire snack pack were over there. This was a trap.

Guy Diamond laughed and tried to get her from out of behind him. “Oh no, don’t put me in the middle of this.”

Branch groaned and glared at them all. “What do you want this time Poppy? I want my son back!”

“Cool it Branch, I wanted to let you know that all of us are willing to help you. You don’t have to do this alone. There are others in the village who are willing to help too. We can help with food, clothes, and help with basic needs. You’re going to need a babysitter eventually. You’re going to get tired.” Poppy crossed her arms. She had a determined look on her face.

“I don’t want to burden anyone.” Branch complained. “I burdened King Peppy enough for eight years of my life. I can do this alone.”

“Dad never said you were a burden Branch. A matter of fact, he said he wanted to talk to you later today. Something important.” Poppy looked him up and down. “Satin? Chenille? Would you please make him some outfits? He’s going to need new clothes that have pockets. Baby carriers too. One for Basil, and one for Rose.”

“We can do that.” Satin nodded and looked at Chenille. “We need to take measurements.”

Chenille nodded and pulled out a measuring tape. She walked with her sister over to him and began taking measurements.

“I want Obsidian back.” Branch looked mad that they were not taking him into consideration. “Smidge! Now!”

Smidge shook her head. She didn’t want to give him up.

“We need to make clothes for the kids too.” Poppy looked at the fashion twins. “Lots of dresses, with bows and lace for Rose. Adorable outfits for Basil, and tiny onesies for Obsidian.”

“We will need measurements of the kids.” Satin wrote down numbers in her notebook, and then walked over to Smidge and pulled Obsidian out of her hair. She watched Chenille take measurements, and then wrote those down too.

“Don’t drop him!” Branch looked uneasy. He didn’t want anything to happen to his baby boy. He was already very protective of him. He moved over and tried to take him from Satin.

Biggie picked up Branch and hugged him. “You’re so sweet for taking them in Branch.”

Poppy’s hug time bracelet went off. She smirked and hugged into Branch. “Hug time!”

Poppy, Creek, Fuzzbert, Cooper, DJ Suki, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Biggie, Satin, and Chenille all gave Branch a group hug. Satin was mindful of Obsidian. She didn’t want him squished.

Obsidian stretched and yawned. He was getting sleepy.

Branch looked really angry now. He gently grabbed Obsidian, tucked him into his hair, and then wriggled his way out. He headed out the door. “I have to go back to Rose and Basil!” He slammed the door and hurried towards the medical pod.

“Good job Smidge. That worked beautifully. I think that got us one step closer. We’ll get him. He’s cracking.” Poppy had a huge look of satisfaction on her face. “Don’t worry Branch, you are family. We will help you.” She saw Branch as a brother. She missed having him around, even though he was gray and depressed all the time.

Creek had a huge smirk on his face. He liked how protective Branch was. “He’s a good father.” He already planned to try and court him. He knew it wasn’t going to be an easy task. Branch had babies to protect. He was already difficult about being social, and this made it even harder, but he was determined to be a part of Branch and the children’s lives.


	6. A Meeting With The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and King Peppy sit down for a talk.

A few hours later, after the sun had risen and the children were asleep for a nap, Branch left them in the care of Mama Goldie. He headed for the royal flower pod. He wanted to know why King Peppy wanted to talk to him. He reached the royal flower pod and gave the door a knock.

Poppy answered the door. “You came! I’m going to go make some coffee!” She smirked and hurried over to the kettle. She was so excited that Branch listened and came to their home.

King Peppy smiled and walked over to the door. “Come on in Branch.” He motioned him inside. “Have a seat and get comfortable.”

Branch nodded and sat down on the couch. “Is this about the many trips to the medical pod yesterday? I’m sorry I’m using up resources. I’m worried about these kids.”

“Do you want anything in your coffee?” Poppy asked from the kitchen.

Peppy sat down beside Branch and smiled at him. “No Branch, it’s not about that. I’m proud of you, actually, for taking responsibility and making sure these three kids get the care they need. You’re doing great.”

“I take my coffee black.” Branch answered Poppy. He looked down and sighed. “I don’t feel like I’m doing a good job. Basil’s got a bump on his head and nearly choked to death. Rose has a sunburn and got dehydrated. Obsidian threw up and had a little bit of diarrhea. I’m worried about them.”

“Obsidian will be fine after he is switched to breast milk. Rose got that sunburn from being exposed to the sun. Sunburns cause dehydration. As far as Basil goes, you live, and you learn. You knew what to do and you saved him. He’s going to be just fine.” Peppy smiled at him. “You came into fatherhood completely blind. You need help. I can teach you. I’m more than happy to help.”

Poppy returned with two mugs. She gave one to Peppy, and one to Branch. She went to get her own mug and came back. She sat down in her recliner and smiled. She wanted to listen in. “I’m happy to help too.”

“Thank you, Poppy.” Branch took a drink of the coffee. “I don’t want to burden you King Peppy. You already took care of me for eight years of my life. You didn’t have to do that. I wasn’t your responsibility. Parsley…”

“Parsley made some mistakes. He should have raised you, but it wasn’t what your mother wanted.” Peppy interrupted him. “You’re both old enough now to know the truth behind why I took you in Branch.”

“The truth?” Poppy looked curious now. She wondered what her father meant.

Branch looked at him questioningly. He wondered what Peppy meant too.

“As you’re both aware, I had Poppy at an older age. I was thirty-six years old when she was born. I had no children prior to her. Queen Iris was unable to conceive any children. We had tried for a very long time. Branch, when you were born to Lily, Iris sat down and talked to her. Iris and Lily were best friends, and since Lily was able to have children, Iris and I promised her that if she gave us a child, we would in exchange take care of you and your mother, for the rest of your lives. Since Queen Iris was the true heir to the throne, I was sworn to secrecy. If anyone found out, the crown could be overthrown.” Peppy looked nervous. He didn’t want them to be angry, but he had big reasons for keeping this a secret. “We waited for about a year and a half to try for a baby, so that Branch would be weaned and be just about out of diapers when she had a baby. It didn’t take long. She became pregnant after the second attempt. We kept Lily hidden for the last few months of her pregnancy. Iris too. Lily gave birth to a girl on a cold winter day. She promised to nurse her, but immediate gave her to Iris. Luckily for us, the baby girl looked like her father’s mother. We would be able to keep our secret. Iris declared the princess heir to the throne several hours later.” Tears filled his eyes. “I had a group picture taken of us five when the princess was two weeks old. Just a few days later, Chef made an unexpected visit to Troll Tree. She grabbed several trolls that day, two of them were Iris and Lily.” He sniffled. “Rosiepuff insisted she take Branch and raise him herself. I let her have him. It was only right. She had just lost her daughter tragically. When she died, I took Branch in again, and raised him as a son, like I had promised.”

Poppy’s jaw was wide open. Her mind was blown. Her mother was not her biological mother. She wasn’t expecting this news at all. “I’m Lily’s daughter?”

Branch looked at Peppy and then at Poppy. He frowned and fused his brows. “Poppy and I look nothing a like at all. Are you telling me we’re half siblings?” He wasn’t angry like he was with Parsley. He was just confused. He wanted more information. He wasn’t upset this time, because Peppy had at least helped him while he grew up, even when he moved out and made the bunker.

“Yes Poppy, you’re Lily’s daughter. Branch, Poppy is your half-sister.” Peppy pulled out a picture from his hair. He gave it to Branch. “Your mother had the same shade of pink skin as Poppy and had royal blue hair like you did when you were little. Poppy got her magenta hair from me, and you got your light teal skin from your father.”

Poppy moved over and looked at the photo. She had never seen pictures of her mother. She thought the pictures had all been abandoned at the troll tree when they escaped Bergen Town. Tears filled her eyes. “Oh dad, you didn’t have to keep this secret. No one is going to steal the crown. You did what was best for the colony. You needed a future heir.”

Branch looked at picture. He didn’t remember his mom. She had died when he was so young. He sighed and gently gave the picture back. “Thank you for telling me Peppy. Everything makes sense now. I wondered why you were so insistent on taking care of me, even though I wasn’t your child. Thank you for taking care of my mom.”

“Actually Poppy, the crown could still be in danger. There is one other troll alive today, whom could take the crown.” Peppy looked concerned. “This must stay between us three, and no one else.”

“Who?” Poppy looked confused. She didn’t think there was anyone who could overturn leadership.

“I’ll stay quiet.” Branch wasn’t going to argue. If Peppy wanted it to be quiet, he would keep it quiet.

“Acorn is your Iris’ cousin. He would qualify for the throne and would not be a good leader if he took over.” Peppy sighed softly. “The reason I brought this up, is because I want to help you with Rose, Basil, and Obsidian, and I don’t think you’re going to let me.”

Poppy widened her eyes. She suddenly realized she was related to Branch. She squealed and tackle hugged into him.

Branch widened his eyes as he was smothered in hugs and snuggles from Poppy. He groaned and lowered his ears. He pushed her off and sighed. “Poppy, I don’t want a hug.” He looked at Peppy. “You’re not going to let me do this on my own, are you?”

Peppy smiled at Branch. “Nope. No troll…”

“Left behind. Right…” Branch sighed and looked at Poppy, who was still clung to him and snuggling him. “Fine, you two can help.” He rested his hand on Poppy’s back and hugged her back lightly. “I want what is best for those kids.”

“You’re the greatest Branch.” Poppy smiled and hugged Peppy next. “Thank you, for letting us know dad. I wondered for a long time why I felt a special connection with Branch. I know why now.”

“Just remember, this is between us three. It’s very important.” Peppy hugged them both. “Now, go take care of those kids. I expect them fully clothed, fed, and playing by the end of the day.”

“Yes sir!” Branch got up and headed out the door.

“On it, dad!” Poppy followed Branch out the door. She was going to make sure those kids got the best care. They were not her kids, but they were her adoptive niece and nephews. They were family, and that excited her.


	7. What A Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggles and Breeze have an important talk.

Giggles was outside when he watched Branch walk by. He had watched him go into King Peppy’s and wondered what was going on. The clown was making balloon animals for the kids. He smiled at Poppy and gave her a balloon as she walked by. “I hope everything is going alright for you and Branch today Poppy.” He waved to Branch when he glanced at him. He really was a nice troll.

Branch stayed clear of Giggles. Giggles made too much noise and had a thing for Breeze. He didn’t trust him. He went into the medical pod. He had babies to take care of.

“Thank you, Giggles. Can I have one for Basil too? He might enjoy it, even though he can’t see it.” Poppy had a huge smile on her face. She loved balloons and had a feeling Rose and Basil would love to play with one.

“Of course.” Giggles gave her another one. He then went back to making balloon animals.

“You’re the greatest Giggles!” Poppy hugged him, and then ran over to the medical pod. She was going to go over the game plan with Branch and decide what to do first for the kids.

“Branch sure has been out more often the last two days.” Breeze walked over and sat down beside Giggles. She began trying to make a balloon animal. She wasn’t as good at it as he was.

“He seems to genuinely care for those kids. I don’t think he’s as rotten as Acorn says he is.” Giggles handed a balloon to a kid as he walked by. He hugged him and chuckled. “Have fun.”

“Acorn said he’s plotting to put an end to us all. He’s making something down there. He won’t let anyone down there. He’s got to have some sort of bomb or weapon stash down there. I don’t trust him. My father said he told him that we are siblings, yet he never does anything nice with me. All he ever does is come out and scream that the Bergens are coming. I don’t get it.” Breeze sighed and looked at Giggles. “We’ve got to watch him with those kids. I don’t want anything bad to happen to them.”

“We can watch him.” Giggles smiled at her.

In the medical pod, Poppy gave the balloons to Rose and Basil. She then sat down and began taking notes. She asked Rose what her favorite color was, what she liked to do for fun, and what she liked to eat. She wanted to spoil this girl. She had heard she was going to have a very short life. She was going to make it as fun and exciting as possible.

Branch didn’t care for balloons, but he did tie it to Rose’s wrist, so it didn’t float away. He then tied Basil’s to his wrist. 

Basil didn’t like the strange string on his wrist. He liked to be naked. He had been repeatedly removing his diaper and was now trying to remove the balloon from his wrist. He flushed and fussed. He didn’t like it. The balloon hit his face. He grabbed onto the round balloon and felt it. It was slick and odd to him. He opened his mouth and began licking and sucking on it. He had three baby teeth, which were pretty sharp. After suckling and trying to bite on it for a couple of minutes, the balloon popped. He immediately began to cry. The loud boom had scared him.

Branch stopped what he was doing and widened his eyes. He grabbed Obsidian and Basil and tucked them into his hair. He then ran over to Rose and picked her up. “The Bergens are coming!” He hurried out of the door and looked around for Breeze. “The Bergens are coming!” He ran past her and screamed one more time. “The Bergens are coming!” He pushed Giggles over with his hair. He ran straight for the bunker. He wanted the babies safe. Once at the bunker, he opened the door, went in, and then close and locked the door. He kept Rose close and breathed hard. For reasons he didn’t understand, the sound of balloons popping reminded him of Bergen footsteps. He legitimately thought they were all in grave danger.

Poppy had followed him and barely got inside before he closed the door. She frowned and looked at him with wide eyes. “Branch! There are no Bergens…” She watched him and sighed. “Please calm down. I wish you didn’t do that.” She didn’t know that the balloon had triggered his anxiety attack.

Rose, Basil, and Obsidian were all crying. They weren’t sure what just happened, but they were frightened.

Branch slowly calmed down and sat down with Rose. He set her in his lap and ran his hand through her bright pink hair. He pulled Basil and Obsidian out next. He made sure they were OK. He sighed and held them. “I’m going to protect you three for the rest of my life.”

Poppy sighed and sat down beside Branch. “It’s going to be OK Branch.”

Meanwhile, back at Troll Village, Breeze was helping Giggles back up onto his feet. She had a look of disbelief on her face. She wasn’t sure what that was all about, but it was clear that Branch cared about those babies. He had carried them while screaming that the Bergens were coming. She frowned and looked at Giggles. “He is capable of love. I’m surprised he carried them.”

“I think he actually does care. He’s weird about how he shows it, but he does seem to be able to love.” Giggles smiled softly. He wanted to get to know Branch more. He loved Breeze and wanted to marry her. He wanted Branch to be a part of their lives. He was Breeze’s brother after all. “Breeze? I wanted to ask you something. I know you’re not going to be eighteen for another year, but if King Peppy will allow it, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Breeze giggled and reached over to kiss him. Giggles was two years older, and she had a feeling King Peppy would make them wait, but he was going to be worth waiting another year for. He was a sweet male.


	8. A Wedding To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggles and Breeze’s wedding has an unexpected guest.

King Peppy had approved of Giggles and Breeze’s wedding, so long as they promised to try to wait on having children until after Breeze turned eighteen. They decided to have it two weeks later. Chrysanthemum helped her daughter get ready. The light-yellow troll had orange hair and orange eyes. She tucked a flower into her hair and smiled at her. “Your father would be proud.”

“Thanks mom.” Breeze looked around. “Have you seen Branch?” She had invited him but was nervous about him attending. She didn’t want him to ruin her big day, but she did want him there.

“No, he’s probably not coming. You know he never attends big celebrations. He’s too worried about the Bergens.” Chrysanthemum sighed and put a couple of earrings in her ears. They had pearl stones. “These were your grandmother’s earrings. They look beautiful on you.” She avoided talking about Branch. She knew about Branch being Parsley’s kid. She had suspected for years that Branch came from Parsley, and it was confirmed before Parsley died. She knew it wasn’t Branch’s fault, but her husband’s betrayal hurt. She avoided Branch because of her bitterness towards her own husband.

Breeze sighed and looked at her mom. “Thanks for your help mom.” She hugged her and then made one more adjustment to her hair, before walking towards the concert mushroom. She knew Giggles would be waiting there.

Giggles was ready and standing on the concert mushroom. He looked out at the crowd and smiled when he spotted Branch. He was in the back. It was a rare treat to see him come to a big event. He waved to him. He motioned for him to get closer.

Branch rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wasn’t going to get any closer. He had Basil strapped to his back, Rose strapped to his chest, and Obsidian tucked in his hair. He came for the kids, so that they could see what a wedding was like. He also came to make sure Breeze stayed safe. He didn’t approve of Giggles. He felt she could have better.

Rose looked around and smiled as other trolls walked by. She was in a light blue dress with lace lining the edges. She liked being outside. She was a lot more relaxed now that she was healed from the sunburn.

Basil was sucking on his teething toy. It was frozen to help with his teething. He had one emerging and was causing him some mild discomfort.

Obsidian was sound asleep and content. He was feeling better now too. Branch’s milk had come in, and he was having regular feedings from his daddy.

Breeze saw Branch. She couldn’t help but smile. “He actually came!” She walked over to him and looked him up and down. He looked so different in nice clothes and with babies strapped to him. “I like your new look.”

“You look beautiful Breeze.” A small smile spread on his face. He couldn’t help it. She was actually not yelling at him for once. He hesitated, and the opened his arms in invitation. He didn’t like Giggles, but he did want her happy. He was tolerating this for her.

Breeze embraced him and hugged Rose at the same time. She looked down at the young Trolling. “Branch is taking good care of you and the babies, right?”

Rose nodded and smiled. “He’s teaching me how to read and paint!”

Branch hugged Breeze back and blushed when he heard Poppy cheering with joy. She was part of the reason he had come to the wedding. She had pushed him to be present, not that he wouldn’t have at least hid in the trees like he normally did during major functions.

“Good job. I want to see those paintings, alright?” Breeze kissed her cheek, and then walked over to Giggles. She took his hands and smiled at him.

Rose smiled and looked up at Branch. “I like her.”

“She’s your auntie Breeze.” Branch ruffled her hair up a bit, and then startled when he felt the cold baby toy touch his neck. “Basil…” He sighed and reached back to get it off his neck.

Basil was falling asleep. He had dropped the toy in front of him, and it had slid onto Branch’s neck.

“I have more aunties?” Rose smiled at Branch. She liked that. Several trolls had claimed to be aunties and uncles to those kids. She wasn’t going to argue with them. She was loving all the attention.

Branch grabbed the toy and set it in his pocket. “Yeah, another aunt.” He glanced down when Smidge took his hand. “No Smidge, you can’t have the kids.” He glared at her and moved his hand away. He backed away and startled when he ran into Biggie. He groaned, realizing that the entire snack pack was standing next to him. He knew hug time was coming too. He didn’t want a hug.

Creek stood next to Branch and smiled. He handed him a box. “Open it later. I hope it helps.” He winked, and then looked towards the ceremony.

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today.” King Peppy smiled at them all. “I gathered you all here today to witness the union of two young trolls. Giggles, do you take Breeze to be you wife, to love and to care for, through sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Giggles nodded and smiled at Breeze.

King Peppy looked at Breeze. “Breeze, do you take Giggles, to be your husband, to love and care for, through sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Breeze nodded and smiled.

“Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Peppy smiled at them. He was happy for them.

Giggles pulled Breeze close and kissed her. He held her close and smiled at her. He planned to give her a lifetime of love. He couldn’t wait to be a family with her.


	9. The Box From Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch opens the box that Creek gave him.

Later that night, after he got the children settled in bed, Branch walked over to the box that Creek gave him. He wondered what was in it. He was worried that it might be a surprise. He was no fan of surprises. He inspected it. It was a medium sized box, with lavender colored wrapping paper, with a blue bow. He sighed and began to undo the bow. He set it aside and began unwrapping the box. He set the wrapping paper aside and then just looked at the box. Something told him that he was going to open it, and something was going to pop out, like a jack in the box, or glitter, or some sort of confetti bomb. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. He carefully opened the box and cringed as he lifted the lid. To his relief, nothing came flying out.

Obsidian woke up to a wet diaper. He began to cry, interrupting Branch’s thought process.

Branch got up and headed into the room that Basil and Obsidian were in. He checked Obsidian’s diaper and found it was wet. He changed him, and then set him up to nurse. “Shall we go continue with the box?”

Obsidian nursed quietly. He was more interested in eating.

“You don’t talk much.” Branch chuckled and went back to the box. He peered inside of it, and found it was full. The first thing on top was a pacifier. He looked at it, and then at Obsidian. “I think Creek gave presents to you kids.” He held Obsidian with one hand and reached into the box. He pulled out the pacifier and smiled. He set it down on the table. He found a blanket next. It wasn’t very big. It was blue, with the letter ‘B’ embroidered on it. He assumed that one was for Basil. He set it down by the pacifier. He pulled out a teddy bear next. It was light pink, with pink eyes. “I bet this is for Rose.” He smiled and set the teddy bear down beside the blanket. He saw something twinkle at the bottom of the box. He reached down and grabbed it. It was a single sapphire stone. It looked like it had been recently carved and polished. He could smell the light chemical smell that was from the polishing agent. He looked confused. Trolls only gave precious stones to other trolls if they were serious about getting into a relationship with another troll. He sat there for a moment and thought about it. Creek just gave him a promise stone. He blushed, realizing that Creek had been trying hard to win him over gently for the last two weeks. He felt like an imbecile for not noticing. “He gave me gifts for the each of you to show he cares about you three too.” He sighed and looked down at Obsidian. “I’ve been blinded by my own grief. I’ve missed out on obvious signs of affection. Thank goodness I figured it out while we’re still young.” He noticed a letter at the bottom of the box. He shifted Obsidian and burped him. He then tucked him into his hair and pulled the letter out. He unfolded it and began to read it.

“Branch,

You’ve shown everyone the last two weeks, that you’re a stronger and nicer troll then everyone ever thought possible. You’re a great friend, father, and brother. I would love to help you out with raising Rose, Basil, and Obsidian, if you give me a chance. I’m falling hard in love with you. I don’t want you to feel pressured, so if you don’t want to date, you may send the stone back to me. The children may keep their gifts, as a present for being so adorable and sweet. I hope to see you again soon. 

The village spiritual guru, 

Creek”

“I won’t send that stone back.” Branch had a huge smile on his face now. He grabbed the stone and tucked it into his belly button. He was going to show it off. He wasn’t engaged yet, but now other trolls were going to know he was taken. He pulled Obsidian out of his hair and smiled. “You might have another daddy. What do you think about that?”

Obsidian looked at him and yawned. He was getting sleepy.

“Yeah, we better get some sleep. I’ll go talk to him tomorrow. Perhaps I can drop you and your brother and sister off at King Peppy’s for some grandpa time.” Branch walked towards Basil and Obsidian’s room. He laid Obsidian down in bed. He then headed towards his bedroom, which was very close to their room. He wanted to be able to hear the children if they needed him. He crawled into bed and looked at the ceiling. He smiled to himself. As he began to drift off, he thought about Creek. He had someone whom loved him for the way he was, and that gave him a lot of joy. He was quickly realizing that everyone in the village cared about him after all.


	10. Meeting Up With Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has a talk with Creek.

The next morning, after breakfast, Branch got the kids packed up and headed for the royal flower pod. He had given Obsidian the pacifier and could hear him suckling on it. The little one seemed to like it a lot. Basil was holding onto the blanket. It was soft and had a pleasant texture to it. He buried his face into it and giggled. He liked it a lot. Rose had a firm hold of her teddy bear. She wasn’t letting it go. She liked her present. As he approached the royal flower pod, he knocked on the door.

King Peppy answered the door and smiled. “Come on in Branch.”

“Actually, I came to ask for a favor. Can you watch them for an hour or two? I need to go talk to Creek. It’s important.” Branch hated to ask, but it was important to him that he talk to Creek as soon as possible.

“Of course. Take all the time you need Branch. I’ve got them taken care of.” King Peppy gently took Obsidian first. He set him in his hair, and then got Basil next. He tucked him into his hair next to Obsidian. He grabbed Rose next and held her close. “What’s this? A new teddy? Where’s the one I made you?” He had a smile on his face.

“Creek made it for me! Tickles is in my hair. They’re friends.” Rose was very excited. She loved her teddy bears.

“Oh? Do you have a name for your new bear?” Peppy smiled as he closed the door. He planned on spoiling them all day. He loved kids.

Branch cracked the door open and set a bag down inside that had milk and toys in it. He turned and headed for Creek’s flower pod. He was determined, but his face appeared to show frustration and anger. Everyone began to whisper to each other as Branch passed them. They were wondering what was on his mind, and who had him mad. Some noticed the sapphire in his navel. They wondered who it was that had promised Branch that they would be his forever. As he got to the door, he knocked on it.

Creek answered the door and frowned when he saw it was what appeared to be an angry Branch. His heart began to pound in his chest. He had a feeling he was getting that sapphire stone back. “Hello Branch, how are you today?” He noticed that the promise stone was in Branch’s navel. He blushed, realizing that Branch had accepted it. He swallowed hard, wondering why Branch looked angry.

“I need to talk to you.” Branch stepped into Creek’s flower pod and closed the door. “You have a lot of explaining to do!” He half-heartedly yelled at him. He grabbed Creek by the shoulder and pulled him closer. He began to kiss him, before the young spirit guru had a chance to say anything.

Creek looked confused. Branch was so weird. He was about to tell him what was on his mind, and why he gave him the promise stone, when he suddenly felt Branch’s lips touch his lips. He groaned and rested his hand behind Branch’s head. He returned the kiss and groaned in delight when he felt Branch’s tongue slide into his mouth. He wriggled his own tongue into Branch’s mouth and exchanged saliva with him. Branch’s mouth tasted like fruit, mixed with coffee and sugar. It tasted like he had toast, with jam and coffee for breakfast.

Branch groaned, tasting Creek’s mouth. It tasted like he had a pastry for breakfast, with tea. He let the kiss go and looked in Creek’s purple eyes. He liked that kiss a lot. “Well?”

Creek licked his lips and smiled. “Well, I want to be your mate. I take it you liked the gift?”

“Hmm…I’ll accept it since you clearly care about the children and you’re a good kisser. I do like the gift. The children liked their gifts too.” Branch played with Creek’s two-toned hair. “I have a present for you too. It’s not as pretty as yours.” He pulled a small box out of his hair. “I had some made and polished. I was pleased to find one that will go with your beautiful lavender skin.”

Creek cracked open the box and smiled. It was an amethyst stone. He pulled it out and placed it into his navel. He looked up at Branch. “It’s beautiful Branch.”

“It looks good on you.” Branch bit his bottom lip and looked down. “I’m scared though. I don’t want to lose you, like I lost my family.”

Creek had him look up and looked into his light blue eyes. “I’m not going anywhere Branch. It’s going to be alright.” He pulled him in for another kiss.

Branch groaned and kissed him back hungrily. The feeling of emptiness that he had felt for most of his life, had suddenly seem to melt away. His colors began to restore. His skin was a brilliant shade of light teal, and his hair was a lovely shade of royal blue. He didn’t want to let the lip lock go. It felt so right. It felt so good.

Creek cracked his eyes open, feeling a sudden change in Branch’s spiritual presence. He gasped and let the kiss go. He was in complete shock. He didn’t remember Branch’s true colors and was taken by surprise by how brilliant the colors were. He had chosen the right colored promise stone to match Branch’s skin tone. It was destiny.

“What has you so awestruck?” Branch raised a brow. He looked at his hands and smiled. He had restored his colors. Creek had given him hope. “Oh…” He smirked up at Creek.

“You’re so handsome.” Creek admired him. He pressed his body against Branch. His member was starting to swell. He was interested in more than kissing but didn’t want to push his luck. He didn’t want to scare his future mate away.

Branch blushed and held Creek close. Creek wasn’t the only one with a swollen member. He purred and closed his eyes. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy in his life. He wanted more.

Creek bit his bottom lip and looked at Branch. “I love you Branch.”

“I love you too Creek.” Branch opened his eyes and brushed his hand along Creek’s pants. “You’re ready to mate.”

“So are you.” Creek moaned at Branch’s touch. “We’re not married.” He was best friends with the princess. He didn’t want to get in trouble with Poppy.

“I can arrange that.” Branch murmured. He licked his lips and smiled. “If we mate, it will be a lifetime commitment.” He wasn’t going to be like his father. He planned to stay with Creek and love him forever.

“Today?” Creek didn’t want to wait. He wanted to mate now.

“Two weeks, so our families can prepare.” Branch gently began to remove Creek’s pants. He didn’t want to wait either. He took Creek’s member into his mouth and began to suckle on it gently. He ran his tongue along Creek’s tip. He liked how Creek tasted.

“Branch…” Creek breathed in sharply. He wasn’t going to argue. He wanted it badly. He held onto Branch’s royal blue hair and moaned loudly when Branch ran his tongue along his sensitive tip.

Branch bobbed his head up and down slowly, grinding his teeth and tongue gently along Creek’s shaft. He groaned in delight when Creek’s semen filled his mouth. He swallowed and licked his lips. “Mm…” He shuddered, feeling his member twitch in his pants. He had ejaculated into his pants, leaving it wet and sticky.

“Feels so good…” Creek breathed. He pulled Branch’s shirt off and helped him out of his pants. He smirked, seeing that his member was a mess. “I’ve got some cleaning up to do.” He began licking the semen off of Branch’s penis. He shuddered, loving how he tasted.

Branch moaned in delight and grasped onto Creek’s hair. He gave it a gentle pull and whimpered in pleasure. He didn’t wait for Creek to finish. He pushed him down and gave him a devilish grin. “Mine…” He pushed his length into Creek and began to rock his hips. He moaned, feeling that Creek was tight. He was a virgin, and it was clear that Creek was a virgin too.

Creek gasped and breathed hard. He let Branch take over. He curled his toes and moaned loudly as Branch pounded into him. He felt pure ecstasy.

Poppy had made her way to Creek’s flower pod. Someone had told her that Branch had barged into Creek’s flower pod, looking extremely angry. She was worried for Creek’s safety. She got to the door and almost knocked when she heard a loud moan. She blushed and backed off. She backed away and let out a nervous giggle. “Everyone is to leave them alone.” She left immediately. She didn’t want to even think about her brother and best friend mating.

Creek and Branch mated for several hours, before settling down next to each other. They were flushed, messy, sore, and tired, but it had been so worth it. They were a family and couldn’t wait to share it with each other.


	11. Jealous Villagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek face some jealous villagers when they re-emerge from the flower pod.

Branch and Creek took a short nap, before getting up and bathing together. Branch had an idea while in the tub and began kissing Creek while in there. He wanted to see how it felt to mate in the tub.

Creek groaned and kissed him back. He pulled him close and began cleaning his member. He was gentle and teased his tip. He was having the same thoughts.

Branch moaned and brushed his hand along Creek’s member. He murmured that he wanted Creek.

Creek grinned and repositioned over Branch. He pushed his length into him and began rocking his hips. The gentle warmth of the bath water felt good while he pushed in and out of Branch. He shuddered and began kissing Branch’s chest and neck. He stopped when he began to cum. He groaned tiredly. He was too sore to go on.

“That felt so good.” Branch had Creek look up and kissed him. “Mine…” He snuggled with him for a little while, feeling his length still pushed inside of him. He closed his eyes and murmured that he was a very happy male.

Creek slowly pulled out and sighed softly. “I don’t want this to end.”

“Neither do I, but we both have work to do.” Branch smiled softly. “We have a wedding to plan.”

“Yes, we do.” Creek kissed him and smiled. “We’re going to be a family.” He helped Branch clean up.

Branch helped Creek clean up, and then got out of the tub and dried off. His member was erect, and he had a feeling it was going to be hard to get it to settle again. He rubbed it a few times to try and ease it down.

“Mm…” Creek admired him and rubbed his own member a few times. He dried off and yawned tiredly. “You can wear one of my pants since yours are soiled.”

“Thank you, Creek.” Branch headed into the bedroom and looked around for pants. He found a pair and put them on. He tucked his promise stone in and smiled at Creek.

Creek followed him into the bedroom and put on his own pair of pants and promise stone on. He brushed his hair with a comb, and then brushed Branch’s hair. He smiled and gave him another kiss. “Alright, let’s go talk to Peppy. I want to arrange this wedding right away. I don’t want Poppy killing either of us.”

“Eh, she won’t kill us. I’m like a brother to her, since Peppy raised me.” Branch smiled and took Creek’s hand. He wasn’t going to tell him Peppy and Poppy’s secret, even though he was committed to Creek. He was going to be loyal to his word. The crown had to be protected.

Creek smiled. “That’s very true.” He headed for the door and opened it. He frowned, seeing that Smidge was right outside their door.

“What the hell happened?! Oh my god! You two mated!” Smidge put her hands on her cheeks. She could see through Branch’s pants that he was erect. Her eyes went up and met Branch’s eyes. “Oh my god! You got your colors back! Can I join you two as mates?” She made googly eyes. Branch was handsome and she had been less the subtle that she was interested. She had been giving him very obvious clues that she was interested in him.

“No Smidge, you can’t join us. I’m gay. I’m not interested in females at all.” Branch shuddered at the thought and felt his member go flaccid. He didn’t like the thought of mating with females.

“I’m gay too Smidge. You know that.” Creek sighed and knelt. He offered her a hug. “You’ll find someone to love though. It’ll be alright.”

Smidge flushed and moved away. She was jealous. She crossed her arms and turned her backs to them. “It’s not fair. Two of the top handsomest males had to end up falling in love with each other.”

“Don’t you have a thing for Guy too?” Branch raised a brow, recalling them holding hands more than once in the past.

Creek smirked and looked up at Branch. “She’s mated with him and Biggie.”

Smidge widened her eyes and put her hands over Creek’s mouth. “Shh! No one was supposed to know about that!” She looked around and flushed when she saw Poppy walking towards them. “I didn’t do it!” She gave Poppy an innocent look.

Poppy walked over and smiled softly. “Rose is asking about you Branch. She misses her daddy.”

“Aww, have I been gone that long?” Branch smiled softly. It was sweet that Rose missed him.

Creek stood up and eyed Smidge. Smidge needed to figure things out. She couldn’t make up her mind who she wanted to settle with and had ended up pregnant after a drunken night over at Guy Diamond’s house. He could see two little spirits within her. He planned to talk to her about it later. He didn’t want anything to happen to her.

“Yeah Branch, you were gone for about seven hours. Let’s go back to the kids. They need to see you.” Poppy took his hand and led him towards the royal flower pod. She had a smile on her face. She was glad he had his colors back.

“That long? I’m so sorry.” Branch walked with Poppy and reached for Creek’s hand. He held Creek’s hand so that he didn’t get left behind. He ignored whispers as they passed several trolls. Some were stunned by his colors, and others were envious of Creek. Branch was very handsome.

Smidge backed away slowly, and then bolted. She planned to go pout out of sight.

Guy Diamond saw Smidge retreat. He followed her. He was worried about her. He didn’t look happy either. He had his eyes set on Creek, even though he was planning to marry Harper. They had wanted to take on another mate.

Harper had also seen Smidge retreat. The concerned artist followed her and her future mate.

Smidge went under a mushroom and crawled under it. She let silent tears fall. She didn’t take the rejection well. She had had her eyes set on Branch, after seeing Obsidian and knowing that he really did care about other trolls, including dwarves. She had realized the good in him.

“Smidge?” Guy Diamond crawled under the mushroom cap. “What’s wrong?”

Harper peeked under the mushroom cap. “Can I join this meeting?”

Smidge quickly wiped the tears away. “You two are getting married too. Go away…” She was flushed and upset. She knew she was pregnant and was worried about her future. She had made some dumb mistakes.

“Yes, we’re getting married. What does that have to do with Branch and Creek?” Guy Diamond sat down beside her and watched her.

Harper crawled under and sat down by Guy Diamond. She looked worried. “Talk to us Smidge. It’s going to be alright.”

“No, it’s not going to be alright! I got drunk and mated with your future husband by mistake! I decided to look for another and thought Branch was a good father, so I tried with him but he’s gay! I’m frustrated.” Smidge hugged her knees and sniffled. “I guess I better keep looking.”

“Smidge? It’s going to be alright.” Guy Diamond soothed her. “I’m here for you.”

“I told you it was alright Smidge. We all got drunk that night. Things happened.” Harper smiled softly. “I’m not mad.”

“It’s not alright. I’m pregnant.” Smidge whispered. She startled when Guy Diamond gently pulled her into a hug. “You’re taking this news well.”

“That’s great news Smidge.” Guy Diamond hugged her close and held her. “You’ll be just fine.” He had he look up. “I promise.”

Harper smiled and joined in on hugging Smidge. “Is that what had you acting so weird the last two weeks? I thought you were mad at us.”

“I’m not mad. Just scared. You’re getting married, so I can’t be with you guys. I was trying to find a mate so I’m not alone. It could be dangerous. Life threatening even.” Smidge never admitted that she was small, but she knew she was tiny. If she gave birth alone, it could kill her, and she knew that.

“Oh, thank god. I was so worried that you hated us.” Guy Diamond caressed her cheek. 

“Who said you can’t be with us Smidge?” Harper looked confused. “I wouldn’t have let Guy mate with you if I wasn’t interested too. I can’t speak for Biggie, but I know Guy and I love you. You’re stubborn, but you’re a great troll.”

“No one told me that I couldn’t be with you two. I guess I just assumed you wanted to be a couple since we were drunk when we mated. Biggie said he didn’t mean to get that drunk, but if a child results, he’ll support and love him or her. He apologized profusely for losing control.” Smidge slowly began to relax and snuggled into Guy Diamond. She was glad they both accepted her. She would rather be with Guy Diamond and Harper anyway.

Guy Diamond smiled and held her. He was glad she was relaxing. He had her look up and smiled at her. “I love you Smidge.” He pulled her close and began to kiss her.

Harper smiled and scooted closer. “I love you as well.” She ran her hand trough Smidge’s long blue green hair.

Smidge groaned and kissed Guy Diamond back. She was so relieved. “Does this mean I’m marrying you two?”

“Mmhmm…” Guy Diamond held her and smiled. “Right Harper?”

“That’s right.” Harper smiled and nodded. “You’re ours. I love you Smidge.” She kissed her as well.

“I love you both too.” Smidge kissed her back and relaxed. She had no idea she was carrying twins yet, but she was a lot more relaxed. She felt secure knowing that she had a safe and secure future.


	12. A Young Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scout returns with a young princess from the neighboring village.

Later that afternoon, Aspen Heitz was on his way to the village with a tiny dwarf sized dark teal glitter troll in his arms. She was unconscious and had a gash on her head. He went straight to the medical pod with her. He had found her dumped outside the neighboring village, while over there checking out if anything suspicious was going on. King Peppy’s suspicions were justified.

King Peppy was in the middle of arranging an evening party when he saw Aspen arrive with the young troll. He hurried that way and frowned when he saw the deep gash on her forehead. “She’s alive, but only just. Mama Goldie! Come!” He followed Aspen into the medical pod.

Mama Goldie hurried after them. She looked worried.

Aspen gently set the young female down and stepped back so that Dr. Plum Plimsy and Mama Goldie could get to work on helping her. He was covered in blood and deeply concerned.

King Peppy put gentle pressure on the head wound. “Aspen, please go get a volunteer for a blood transfusion.”

Mama Goldie got supplies to help the female out. She turned to King Peppy and moved his hands. She sterilized her wound and then began to stitch it close. “She’s got a head injury.” She wished they had healers in this village. This girl needed one badly.

Aspen ran off to get help with blood.

King Peppy checked her over, and frowned, seeing that she had a healing surgical scar along her belly. She appeared to have recently given birth through that scar. “I think we have Obsidian’s mother.”

“I think so too. She’s the right size and color. I pray she survives this. She looks so young.” Mama Goldie found another smaller wound on her leg. She cleaned it and stitched that close too.

Sugar Cookieloaf came in and offered her arm. “I’ll donate blood.” She had heard about the new troll and wanted to help. She looked sad for the young female. She could see that she was battered and bruised. “Who hurt her?”

Aspen came in with about a dozen other trolls. There were several volunteers.

“We don’t know who hurt her, but she’s safe here. I don’t like the shape she’s in. We need to go on a rescue mission and save the innocent lives that live in that village.” King Peppy went to wash his hands, and then headed out the door. He had a war to plan.

Mama Goldie drew blood from Sugar and gave it to the young female. It was unclear how long she was going to be out, but she hoped that she would survive the attack. She was in horrible shape.

“I’ll help you.” Aspen followed King Peppy out the door.

“Thank you, Aspen. I want you to gather all young trolls who are willing to go to this colony. I’ll lead you all there. We’ll try to do this peacefully, but we must be prepared, just incase they decided to attack us.” King Peppy went into the royal flower pod and looked at Poppy. “Go to the bunker with Branch. Stay down there with the children. Tell him that I’ll be sending the old, sick, pregnant, and injured down there. Hurry, we need to go to that village. We have lives to save.”

Poppy nodded and hurried out the door. She ran straight towards Branch’s bunker. Once there, she knocked on the door. “Branch?! It’s urgent!”

Branch had just settled the kids down for dinner. He got up and walked towards the door and slid open his door trap. “Poppy, I’m tired. Can this wait until tomorrow?”

Creek stayed with the kids but tried to listen in on what was going on. He could sense Poppy’s urgency.

“No, it can’t wait! Dad just told me he’s sending the old, sick, pregnant, and injured down to the bunker. He didn’t give me details, but he sounded like a troll on a mission.” Poppy looked worried.

Branch frowned and pulled Poppy into the bunker. He took her hand and headed for the main room in the bunker. “Bergen?” He was worried about Breeze, but he would go get her next.

“No, there are no Bergens.” Poppy looked around as they headed down. “He said he was going to that village.”

“He’s going to need weapons. Stay with Creek and kids.” Branch let her hand go, and then hurried to a room where he stored weapons, just in case of an attack. He was crazy prepared for just about anything.

Creek looked at Poppy. He looked concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah!!!” Basil screamed. He was in the middle of eating when Poppy came, and he was mad that Creek had stopped feeding him.

Rose was sitting in a highchair, that was designed specify for her, that had a tray. She looked concerned. She stopped eating and looked at Poppy.

“I think something happened when Aspen went to the colony that Rose, Basil, and Obsidian came from. Dad is going to that village.” Poppy sat down by Rose. She hoped they could find her mother and Basil’s mother.

“Do I need to go?” Creek gave her the bowl of soft food and got up. He was willing to help.

“No Creek, I want you here. Branch is going to need you here and safe.” Poppy knew Creek was able to help, but she didn’t want Branch to lose him. Not when they barely became mated.

Branch gathered bows and arrows and went to the front of the bunker. He set them down and then hurried to grab swords.

“Did you find my mama?” Rose looked hopeful.

Poppy walked over to Rose and knelt to her level. “I don’t know yet. If we find your mama, I’ll let you know.”

Mama Goldie got to the bunker and opened the door. She came in and carried the young troll inside. She found Branch and frowned. “I need a place to put her.”

Branch saw the young troll and frowned. “Oh my god, she’s been beaten.” He set down the swords that he had grabbed and showed her to his room. 

“It appears so. She’s hurt badly.” Mama Goldie set her down in the bed.

The young troll began to stir. She cracked her eyes open and screamed when she realized she wasn’t home. “Where am I?!” She looked around with wide, worried dark teal eyes. She sat up and winced, feeling a hard pound in her head. She held her head and whimpered.

“Easy, you’ve been hurt. A scout from our village found you injured. He brought you here for treatment. What’s your name?” Mama Goldie sat down by her.

Branch saw that the poor girl had an incision on her belly. His heart raced. He wondered if she was Obsidian’s mother. She was the right stature and was dark in color.

Poppy came in and looked at the young troll questioningly. She looked confused.

“My name is Princess Pixie.” Pixie frowned and teared up, remembering what happened before she blacked out. She put her face into her hands and began to cry. “I’m suppose to be dead. I was being executed for my crimes.”

“Crimes?” Mama Goldie frowned and looked at her. “What crimes did you commit?”

“Adultery, murder, and treason.” Princess Pixie sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I was falsely accused.” She hiccupped and sniffled. “I was raped and didn’t kill those kids. I only lied about my pregnancy because I was scared.” She put her hand on her belly and sniffled.

Poppy put her hands over her mouth. She looked worried.

Branch was wary but wanted to believe her. She appeared frightened.

Creek peeked into the room. The scream had concerned him. “Who’s this?” He walked over and gasped, seeing that her auras screamed extreme fear and distrust. Her spirit was otherwise peaceful. He had a feeling someone was very mean to this poor troll.

“What happened to your baby?” Mama Goldie asked her.

“I was told he died at birth, but I heard otherwise recently. I was accused of killing him too.” Pixie put her hand on her belly. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so scared.

Branch quietly left. He went to pick up Rose, and then returned with her.

Rose looked confused. The scream had frightened her. She stayed quiet, until Branch turned the corner to go into his room. She saw Pixie and squealed in delight. “Princess Pixie!” She looked up at Branch. “She’s Obsidian’s mama!”

Silence filled the room. Pixie broke the silence, after having a moment to register the fact that Rose was actually alive. “Rose? They told me you died.”

Creek flushed and shook his head. “Rose was found with two infants. An older infant named Basil, and a nameless newborn whom was named Obsidian.”

Branch felt his heart break in half. The baby he’d been feeding the last two weeks had a mama. He had a feeling he was going to have to give him back. His ears dropped. He wanted to know more first. He wasn’t sure yet if he could trust her. 

“Basil and your baby are alive Pixie. Branch and all the other trolls here took good care of us.” Rose had a huge smile on her face. She was so happy to see Pixie. She really liked Pixie. Pixie use to come to her house all the time and help her mama take care of her.

Pixie sniffled and looked up at them. “My baby can’t be alive. That’s impossible.”

Mama Goldie shook her head. “Obsidian is very likely your baby. He’s black with black hair and glitter. A dark colored troll sometimes has a black baby if he or she mates with another dark colored troll. It’s extremely rare.”

Branch gently gave Rose to Poppy and then took Obsidian out of his hair and showed him to Pixie. “This is Obsidian.”

Pixie looked at the two-week-old glitter dwarf. She teared up and sniffled. “He’s the right age and size.” She began to cry. “Can I hold him?”

Branch hesitated, until Creek put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Creek and teared up when he nodded that it was alright. He sat down by Pixie and gently gave Obsidian to her.

Pixie cradled him and sniffled. “Hello baby. I think I’m your mama. Rose thinks your mine. I’m so scared. Please forgive me for not coming to look for you. I was lied to.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt in the pit of her gut that Rose was right. This was her son.

“How old are you Princess Pixie?” Mama Goldie inquired.

“I’m fourteen years old.” Pixie sniffled and kept her eyes on Obsidian. She couldn’t stop looking at him.

Branch sneered clenched his fists. “Poppy, stay with Pixie. Creek follow me. We need to share this information with King Peppy.” He was livid that a fourteen-year-old was a mother.

Creek followed Branch. “She’s not lying Branch. I would have seen if she was lying. That poor girl.” He was furious as well. Someone needed to die. Pixie didn’t deserve all this deception and pain.


	13. Stubborn And Protective Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek share important information with King Peppy and prepare for war.

Once King Peppy received information about Princess Pixie, he had Creek and Branch help him get prepared. He had only the young, strong, and physically ready for war above the bunker. The last one to go down was Smidge. Confused looks were exchanged with King Peppy, Princess Poppy, and Branch. Of all trolls, the last one they expected to see decline a fight was Smidge.

Poppy stopped Smidge and held her hand. “Smidge? Are you alright? It’s not like you to turn down a fight.”

“I’m pregnant.” Smidge whispered. She cringed and clenched her free fist. She wanted to go fight, but Guy Diamond had begged her to go into hiding. He didn’t want her, and her baby hurt or dead.

Poppy looked surprised. “You never keep secrets from me.” She had questions, but she would wait to ask. Now was not the time. She let her go and nudged her towards the bunker. “Go, we need you and the baby safe.”

Smidge hurried into the bunker. She was going to go sulk. She didn’t like missing out on stuff like this.

“Go in there too Poppy. Branch and Creek too.” King Peppy pointed to the bunker.

Poppy frowned and shook her head. “You need me to help.”

“I’m going with you.” Branch insisted. He wanted to give Pixie’s rapist a piece of his mind.

“I’m going too.” Creek crossed his arms.

“Poppy, you’re needed here. I need a leader here.” King Peppy looked at Branch. “I promised your mother I would take care of you. Now go!” He pointed once again to the bunker. “I don’t have time for arguments!”

Branch grabbed a sword and glared at King Peppy. He took off, without another word.

Creek grabbed a bow and arrows, and then followed Branch.

Poppy shook her head and then grabbed a sword and followed Creek and Branch.

“Branch!” Breeze grabbed a bow and arrows. She took off after them. She wanted them safe.

Giggles followed after them as well with his own sword.

King Peppy sighed and motioned for everyone to follow. He looked at Mama Goldie. “You’re in charge. If anything happens to us, I trust you’ll make the right decisions for the colony.” He sighed and pulled her close. “I love you Mama…” He gave her a quick kiss, before following his children.

Mama Goldie teared up and kissed him. She watched him go. “Please stay safe.” She closed the bunker door and went to tend to the trolls that were down there. It was not the first time she had been kissed by Peppy. She hoped it wouldn’t be the last time. She began to sing as she walked down Branch’s hallway. She hoped that they all stayed safe. She was a widow and didn’t want her heart broken again.

About an hour later, the group gathered outside of the other village. Branch was already looking for someone to talk to. He had his sword on his back, but he was ready to draw it out at a moments notice. He pointed towards an older troll with a crown on his head.

King Peppy nodded and told them to stay quiet and stay. He sighed and stepped out towards the troll. “Excuse me sir? I’m King Peppy, from Troll Village. I’m leader of the trolls there. I’ve come to inquire over a handful of trolls that were found while my scouts were out this direction. One was a fourteen-year-old that was found earlier today, along with a six-year-old, an eight-month-old, and a newborn that were found two weeks ago.”

“Hello, King Peppy. I’m King Sparrow. The fourteen-year-old you inquire is my youngest daughter. You found her because she had committed crimes punishable by death. She had killed the children that you had found.” King Sparrow thought it was odd that King Peppy was alone, until he saw a tuft of hair in the distance. He didn’t blame the older troll for coming with an army. He would too after suspicious activities.

“I must inform you that all four are alive. According to our spiritual leader, the fourteen-year-old told him that she was raped and falsely accused. The children are alive and have been living in my village.

King Sparrow was surprised. His son, the heir to the throne, had told him otherwise. “Spiritual leader? They are required to tell the truth. Do you have proof that they are alive?”

“I do.” King Peppy pulled out a photo of the four of them. He had had Biggie take the picture before they left. He had a feeling that proof was going to be requested.

King Sparrow looked at the picture. “I have been fooled. Deep apologies. I’ll take this up with my son and his friend. They were the ones that accused Princess Pixie of these crimes.” He reached to King Peppy to shake his hand, when an arrow suddenly went through his chest. He collapsed and died instantly.

King Peppy ran for the bushes. He was exposed and in danger of dying. He held back crying out when he got hit in the arm by an arrow. “Go!” He motioned for them all to attack with his uninjured arm.

Guy Diamond took aim to the one he saw shoot the arrow. He hit him in the belly. He watched him fall.

Branch ran into the village. He stayed behind flower pods and mushrooms. He looked around for a dark red troll. Pixie had told him a dark red troll with dark red hair and scarlet eyes had been her attacker. He wanted to personally kill him.

Poppy hurried over to her father and tended to his wounded arm. She pulled out the arrow and put pressure on the wound so it would stop bleeding. She didn’t look happy that her father was hurt but was grateful that the attacker had missed vital organs.

Branch heard a door slam. He then heard a blood curdling scream. He hurried that way. He found a dark green troll, stabbing a baby pink troll with bright pink hair. He had killed her. She looked like Rose. He flushed and swung his sword. He sliced him in half. “Fucking bastard!” He saw that he was wearing a crown. He had a feeling that it was the bad prince. He had no idea what just happened, but he was angry that he had killed what appeared to be an innocent troll. He looked around and saw pictures. His heart broke. This was Rose’s home. He looked around and found a baby girl. He picked her up and tucked her in his hair. He needed to get her somewhere safe. He looked around for the father but didn’t find him. He hurried out the door and began making his way to where he saw King Peppy hide. He found him and gently gave the baby to Peppy. He then went back into the village to look for the dark red male.

It wasn’t Branch who found him. It was Creek. A fight between the two started. Creek pulled out his knife and stabbed him repeatedly. “You sick bastard! You raped and tried to kill an innocent child!”

The male died from his injuries.

For the next three hours, they searched homes and killed those whom fought back and helped hide those who didn’t. Once it was over, King Peppy had everyone gather. He had only lost one troll, by the name of Treasure. He would make sure she had a proper funeral. He considered the rescue a success. “Hello everyone, I’m not going to force any of you to come with me, but if you wish, you may join my village. We were only trying to protect the innocent.” He began to explain what happened. Once he was done, he looked around. All of them stepped forward to follow. They all knew something fishy was going on and were glad someone with power came to help them. King Peppy smiled at them warmly, and then began leading everyone back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Mama Goldie sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PoIisbJ7HI


	14. Custody Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek must make difficult decisions on behalf of the children.

It wasn’t long after they began their journey towards Troll Village, that the baby that was in King Peppy’s hair began to cry. He pulled her out and noticed right away that the light pink trolling with bright purple hair was wet and hungry. He gently placed her on the ground and took the diaper off. He cleaned her, and then picked her up. He would deal with no diaper, until they got back. They didn’t pack those sorts of supplies. He checked her over, and realized she wasn’t very old. It appeared she was only a couple of months old. He walked over to Branch. “Can you feed her please?”

Branch nodded and set her up to nurse. He noticed she was eager and tried to get her to slow down. “Easy baby girl. You’re going to get a tummy ache.”

“My baby!” A blue troll, with blue hair and blue eyes by the name of Ocean hurried over to them. He tried to take the baby girl from Branch.

Creek pushed him away and sneered. “Don’t go grabbing a baby from someone who is nursing! Back off!”

King Peppy got between Branch and the new troll. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m her father! I was worried sick about her! I thought she was killed!” Ocean once again tried to take her. “Give her to me! I’ve already lost my eldest daughter and mate! I don’t want to lose her too!”

“I’m feeding her. Do you want her to be hungry?!” Branch didn’t like how pushy this male was.

“Daddy?” An eight-year-old light blue trolling with bright pink hair by the name of Quill hurried over and looked between them all. He was so confused. “Why do they have Violet?”

“You’re not losing her! He’s feeding her!” Creek snapped. He was in no mood to have someone in his new mate’s face. He watched him closely. He had a lot of anger in his aura, but his spirit appeared natural.

“Enough! Let Branch finish feeding her, and then you can have her. Have patience!” King Peppy glared at the stubborn male. He wasn’t thrilled with his attitude either.

Ocean sneered at them. He turned to his son and knelt. “The queer is feeding your sister. He’s not touching her again once he’s done.”

“What’d you call me?!” Branch backed away. He wasn’t handing the baby back now. “Fuck him. I’m going home.” He continued on his way.

Creek glared at Ocean, and then joined his mate.

“Your views don’t have to change over same sex, I can’t force you, but I’d take caution acting that way around anyone in my village. We tolerate all walks of life. If you don’t like it, you can leave. I’m not forcing you to come.” King Peppy looked angry. “My son may be gay, but he’s got a big heart. Call him a queer again, and I’ll kick you out of my village!”

“What’s a queer daddy?” Quill looked confused.

“My daughter!” Ocean went to run after Branch but was grabbed by Guy Diamond. He turned to him and sneered. “Let me fucking go!” He had completely ignored King Peppy’s orders.

“Branch won’t hurt you baby. Calm down.” Guy Diamond held him and began walking towards the village. He wasn’t going to tolerate bad behavior. He was protective of his friends.

They all continued on their way. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the journey, and Branch kept Violet with him. Once at the bunker, he went inside and went straight to Rose. He set Violet down beside her. He could see that she was sleeping. “I’ll protect you Rose.” He had a feeling that Ocean was Rose’s father. Rose showed signs of abuse, and he suspected Ocean was her attacker. He wasn’t going to let Ocean hurt her again. He headed back above and helped prepare funerals for Carnation, Rose’s mother, and Treasure. He had made sure Carnation came to be buried at the village, so Rose could visit her grave.

A couple of hours later, Branch returned and gently picked up Rose. “Rose dear?” He carried her towards the toilet and sat her down to go potty.

Rose yawned and cracked her eyes open. She was used to Branch waking her in the middle of the night to go potty, so this wasn’t unusual. “You’re back daddy…” She relaxed her bladder and sighed in relief as she relieved herself.

“Sorry I was gone for so long.” Branch’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. He had a feeling that what he was about to do was going to be very hard for Rose. He waited until she was done, and then cleaned her up. He put a dress on her, and panties.

“I don’t want panties daddy.” Rose didn’t like underwear. She flushed and tried to pull them off weakly.

“We’re going outside Rose. You need them when you’re outside.” Branch reminded her gently.

“I’m tired daddy.” Rose wasn’t done sleeping. She felt like she had just fallen asleep, which was true.

“I know baby. I’m sorry. It’s important.” Branch picked her up and took her outside. He had left Creek to watch the babies and Pixie. He slowed down as he approached the caskets. He didn’t want to do this, but it was best this way. Rose would need closure. “Rose, when I went to your village, the prince attacked your mother. She didn’t make it. I’m very sorry baby girl.” He approached Carnation’s open casket. “Time to say goodbye sweetie.”

Rose paled and looked around. She looked confused. What did Branch mean by it was time to say goodbye? Her eyes fell on her mother. She shifted her weight towards her mother and began to sob. “Mama!” She tried to reach weakly, but her muscles were too flaccid. Tears ran down her cheeks. “Mama! No mama!” She turned to Branch and cried into his chest. She was shaking upset. “My mama…” She faded gray. She was a very sad trolling.

Branch felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he too grayed in grief. He ran his hand through her dark gray hair. “I’m going to take good care of you. I’m so sorry young one.”

“Rose is alive?” Ocean once again approached Branch. He had Quill’s hand. He had faded gray with grief.

Quill looked up and widened his eyes. He had faded gray too but was very glad to see his little sister. “Rose!”

Rose heard her father’s voice. She suddenly acted very scared. She whimpered and clung weakly to Branch. She screamed when Ocean touched her back.

Branch sneered and backed away. “What the hell?! What did you do to her to make her fear you?!”

“She’s upset! She just lost her mother!” Ocean tried to take Rose. He wanted both of his daughter’s back.

“Get off of them!” Guy Diamond pulled Ocean away and punched him in the nose. “Back the fuck off!”

Ocean yelped and held his nose. It was bleeding.

Quill backed away and hid behind a chair. His daddy and the new trolls were scaring him. He startled when Smidge came over and took his hand.

“It’s alright. Let’s go away from the fight young one.” Smidge led him towards Poppy.

Poppy walked over to Quill and picked him up. “I’m going to have you spend the night at my flower pod Quill. Until your daddy settles down.”

“Daddy’s scary without mama.” Rose whispered. “I want to go home.” She sniffled and hiccupped. “I want my mama.”

“You’re never getting your daughters back!” Branch snapped at Ocean. He carried Rose towards the bunker. Once out of ear shot, he shifted Rose, so he was cradling her. “I’m not going to let him hurt you. I’m sorry sweetheart.” He opened the bunker and carried her towards her room. He shut the door, and then carried her to her room. He set her down, and then held her as she cried into his shirt. It had been a long and exhausting day, and he felt awful for young Rose. It took about an hour, but Rose finally fell back to sleep. He drifted off, holding her close. He knew what it was like to have a deadbeat father and a dead mother. He was going to make sure Rose, Violet, and Quill had a loving future. He wanted the best for all three.


	15. Angry Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean faces angry trolls, as more about his past begins to surface.

Early the next morning, Poppy carried young Quill towards the bunker. The little one was hugged to Poppy. He had tears in his eyes. She didn’t look happy. She wanted him in the bunker with his siblings, safe from Ocean. She walked right into the bunker and closed the door. She walked towards the main room. She sat down and held Quill. She was going to wait for Branch to wake up.

“I’m sorry for breaking your bowl.” Quill was shaking. He had accidentally dropped his bowl of hot cereal onto himself and broke the bowl when it hit the ground. It caused him an anxiety attack. He ended up telling Poppy that his father use to make him clean up the mess and would be abusive over it. He had a red mark on his chest, where the cereal had scolded his skin. He was hurting and frightened.

“Accidents happen Quill. I’ll teach you how to make another clay bowl. It’s not hard and not worth making such a fuss over. No need to be sorry.” She checked his burn. “Does it still hurt?” She had a feeling that he was going to blister.

“Don’t touch it!” Quill winced and whimpered. It was starting to bubble a little bit.

“I’ll take you to the medical pod for ointment in a little bit. I need to talk to Branch first.” Poppy pulled an ice pack out of her hair and offered it to Quill.

Quill gently placed the ice pack on his burn.

Poppy held him and sighed. She felt guilty for giving him the hot cereal when it was still so hot. He shouldn’t have had such a bad burn.

Rose began to stir and woke up with a whimper. Her bladder was so full that it hurt. She looked at Branch and frowned. He was asleep. She squirmed and put her hand down to hold herself weakly. She teared up and swallowed hard. “Daddy?”

Branch was dead to the world. The day before had been so busy, between mating with Creek and the battle. His body was trying to catch up.

“Daddy? I need to potty badly.” Rose sniffled and began to cry. “Daddy!” She began to shake. She couldn’t hold it much longer.

Branch woke up when she began to cry. He saw that she was holding herself. “Uh oh, I’m sorry Rose.” He got up and winced when he noticed that the bed was starting to get wet around her. He picked her up and carried her towards the bathroom.

Rose sobbed inconsolably and closed her eyes tightly. She couldn’t stop it, and she was peeing on herself and her daddy. She heard it dribbling onto the floor. “I can’t stop!”

“Relax Rose.” Branch gently set her down on the toilet and helped her out of her wet clothes. “How about we take a bath?” He had a feeling a nice hot bath would make her feel a little better.

“I’m not in trouble?” Rose sniffled and avoided eye contact. She winced and closed her eyes when he pulled her clothes off. She thought she was going to be punished for peeing on the bed. Branch didn’t get upset the first time she had an accident, but she was worried.

“No sweetheart, you’re not in trouble.” Branch pulled off his shirt, and then picked her up and held her. He began to run a bath. He kept his shorts on. He was going to bathe with her so she could have a hot bath without fearing drowning.

“I don’t take baths!” Rose suddenly looked petrified. She grasped Branch weakly and startled when he sat in the water. She looked up at him and sniffled. “I won’t drown?” She wanted and needed reassurance.

“Relax sweetheart, I won’t let you drown…” Branch held her and cleaned her up. “Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Creek peeked in and saw that he was cleaning Rose up. “What happened?”

“She had an accident. Started on the bed and trailed into here. She’s scared that she is in trouble.” Branch held her and rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry…” Rose sniffled and hiccupped.

“I’ll clean it up.” Creek smiled softly. “Karma fed Basil, Violet, and Obsidian during the night. You were out cold, and Pixie’s milk dried up. There’s another baby. Newborn. Biggie said he found her in a house that had pictures of Basil in it. She’s orphaned. I think she’s Basil’s baby sister. Karma fed her too. She said she delivered that baby. The mom didn’t survive the birth. The dad died during the battle. Her name is Sandy.”

“Who’s Karma?” Branch asked curiously. Her name had him feeling a little uneasy.

“That village’s healer. She recently had a baby, so she’s nursing.” Creek saw the look on his face. “She’s got a very peaceful spirit. Relax…”

Branch sighed in relief. “Thank you for letting me know Creek. My mammary glands are full, so I’ll take over the next feeding and talk to her about who will keep who.” He wasn’t giving up Basil, Violet, or Rose. He didn’t like Ocean at all.

Rose had completely relaxed and had her eyes closed. The warm water felt so good. She had just about fallen asleep again.

Creek nodded and began getting to work on cleaning up the accident mess.

Branch gently picked Rose up as he got up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. He carried her towards his room. He saw Karma in there. She was pulling Pixie’s stitches out. “What are you doing?” He was confused. Pixie looked healed.

Pixie looked up. “She healed me. She wasn’t allowed to before.”

Karma was an orange troll with lemon green hair and blue green eyes. She smiled up at Branch. “She doesn’t need the stitches anymore.”

“My name is Branch.” Branch walked over to the cradle and saw that Obsidian, Basil, Sandy, Violet, and a little orange colored trolling with red orange hair were all snuggled up together for warmth and comfort. “What’s your baby’s name?”

“I named him Carrot.” Karma pulled the last stitch out and then covered Pixie up. “Get some rest.” She walked over and smiled. “You did a great job taking care of Basil, Obsidian, and Rose. Thank you so much.”

“I was more then happy to care for them. I know what it’s like to have no one.” Branch looked sad. “Obsidian needs to go to his mama. I can give her the herbs she needs to get her milk back. I promise to help since you’re young Pixie. Basil and Sandy will stay with me. Violet and Rose too. Ocean is too mean to get them back.”

“Thank you Branch.” Pixie whispered. She knew Obsidian was hers now. Karma had confirmed it.

“Quill too.” Poppy peeked in. “He’s hurt Quill. He’s not getting him back.”

Branch nodded in agreement. He gently sat Rose in his bed and covered her up. She had fallen asleep.

“You’ve got yourself a little foster home starting up here. You’re a sweet troll Branch.” Karma smiled at him and then picked up Carrot and cradled him. She was tired. She had been up most of the night with the babies.

Branch saw that the babies were asleep. He walked over to a bottle and expressed his mammary glands for later. “Poppy? I want to go have a chat with Ocean. Come with me please? It might get ugly.”

“In wet shorts? I don’t think so.” Poppy went to grab him some dry clothes. “Change first.”

“Duh…” Branch got as much as he could out, and then went to the bathroom to change. Once he was changed, he left the bathroom and headed for the front door. He met Poppy there and left the bunker. “Where is Ocean? Do you know?”

“Medical pod for observation. Dad doesn’t like how nasty he got last night.” Poppy headed for the medical pod.

“He’s abused those kids. No doubt about that. Is it worth a death sentence?” Branch looked at her.

“I wish. Worst we could do is pod arrest or banishment.” Poppy sighed softly.

“Banishment then.” Branch got to the medical pod and opened the door. He was suddenly tackled into by Ocean.

Ocean had seen them coming through the window. He rammed into Branch and began to throw punches. He didn’t like Branch and was pissed that he had his daughters. He didn’t like that he also didn’t know where his son was. He pulled out a knife from his hair and began stabbing Branch angrily.

Poppy’s eyes went wide. She thought they pulled all the weapons from him. She tried to pull him off and cried out when he stabbed her in the leg.

Branch struggled under Ocean and tried to push him off. He coughed up blood. He had been stabbed in one of his lungs, along with his shoulder, arm and neck. “Crazy son of a bitch!”

Biggie came running over and pulled Ocean off. He slammed him down and pinned him to the ground. “You stabbed Poppy and Branch!” The normally peaceful and sweet troll was livid. He pulled out his own knife and began stabbing him. He didn’t stop until Ocean stopped breathing.

A mad scramble ensued. Branch was taken into the medical pod and sedated. Mama Goldie and Dr. Plum Plimsy worked together to drain the blood from Branch’s lungs.

“Get Karma! Branch needs a healer!” Poppy leaned on the wall. Her leg was throbbing and bleeding profusely from a broken major blood vessel. She needed immediate care too.

Giggles heard that and hurried for the bunker. He called for Karma and explained to Creek what happened.

Karma hurried to the medical pod and began to heal Branch. She then healed Poppy. She informed them that they would both need blood.

Once blood was given, Biggie and DJ Suki sat with Poppy, while Creek sat with Branch. They were all glad that Branch and Poppy survived the attack and hoped that no one else in the village would cause problems. The last twenty-four hours had been so scary.


	16. Feeling Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy have visitors while in the medical pod.

A couple of hours after everything settled in the medical pod, Breeze came in with Rose in her arms. She gently set her down on Branch’s bed. “See? He’s alright. He was very brave. He got hurt very badly, but he was a fighter, and is going to be alright now.”

“Daddy?” Rose sniffled and moved her hand onto his hand. “Auntie Breeze? I want to lay on him.”

Breeze hesitated, but gently draped Rose over Branch’s chest. Branch was still unconscious. He was still occasionally coughing up blood, but he was going to be alright.

Rose put her ear over Branch’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. “I love you daddy.”

Quill was with them. He looked so sad and so confused. He sat down next to Branch’s bed. “He’s safe sissy?”

“Yes, big brother. He’s a very good daddy.” Rose smiled and relaxed. She was glad that daddy Branch was going to be alright.

Biggie and DJ Suki hadn’t left Poppy’s side. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, but both cared deeply for Poppy too. This scared them. DJ Suki looked at Biggie and then reached over and whispered into his ear. “It’s time to ask her Biggie. She needs to know…”

Biggie swallowed hard. He was nervous. He was a year older than Poppy, and worried that Peppy wouldn’t approve of Poppy being in a three-way relationship. He nodded to DJ Suki and then took Poppy’s hand. He held it and began to sing to her. He had been through a lot in his young life and felt that Poppy and DJ Suki would make him feel whole.

Poppy was still weak but felt her heart swell. Biggie was such a sweetheart. She looked at DJ Suki and saw that she was smiling. She knew that they were a couple and didn’t want DJ Suki to lose her mate. She teared up and gave Biggie’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you both…”

DJ Suki moved closer and crawled into the bed with Poppy. She spooned her and held her. “I love you too Poppy.”

“I love you Poppy.” Biggie reached over and kissed her cheek. “Stay strong for us.”

Giggles had seen Quill and Rose go into the medical pod. He came in with balloons for the each of them, plus two more for Branch and Poppy. He set up the balloons near each of their owners, and then sat down by Branch. “Is he going to be alright?”

Dr. Plum Plimsy nodded and smiled. “He’s going to be just fine with rest and time.

Creek had his head rested on the bed next to Branch. He had Branch’s hand. He had a deep look of concern. He had been gray and quiet. Branch had nearly died, and that scared him.

“Go away Giggles…” Branch whispered. He cracked his eyes and startled when he saw the balloon. He groaned and looked around. “Am I in hell?” He didn’t like all these balloons and a Giggles right next to him.

“He’s not going away Branch. He’s your brother in law.” Breeze crossed her arms. She was glad he was alive, but he was a brat. “You didn’t die Branch. You’re not in hell, you stubborn goof.”

Giggles cracked a smile. Yep, Branch was alive, and still very stubborn. “I love you too.”

“You’re awake…” Creek stood and kissed him repeatedly. He had tears in his eyes. He was so glad that Branch was alright.

Rose smiled and snuggled with Branch. She was glad that he was alright.

Quill was quiet. He knew his father was dead. He had heard that he had attacked Branch and Princess Poppy. He picked at his balloon quietly. He was trying to register what happened but was having a hard time processing it. Thankfully he no longer had to deal with the pain from his burn. Karma had healed him. He sighed and sniffled. He startled when his balloon suddenly popped. He hadn’t meant to dig in that hard.

Branch startled and tried to get up. He held Rose close. “The Bergens are coming!” He startled when Creek held him down. “I’ve got to get everyone to the bunker! Get off me! The Bergens are coming!”

“Shh…it’s alright Branch. It was a balloon. You’re safe.” Creek held him and frowned. He was pretty sure he figured out what set Branch off now. “You’re mistaking balloons popping for footsteps.”

Branch sobbed as his mate pinned him down. “I have to protect my family!” He no longer had just Breeze to worry about. He had several trolls he had fallen in love with the last few weeks. He wanted them all safe.

“Easy Branch.” Breeze took his hand. She understood it now too. “We’re all safe. It was a balloon.”

Giggles had a huge realization moment. It was no wonder Branch didn’t seem to like it when he was around. He was a balloon clown. Balloons popped around him all the time. He had no idea. He smiled softly. “It all makes sense now…”

“Oh Branch…” Biggie couldn’t help but smile. “We’re all safe.”

“No more balloons around Branch.” Poppy smiled softly. “That’s doable…”

“I’m sorry…” Quill had a guilty look on his face. He stared at his feet. He felt bad.

Branch slowly relaxed and groaned. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he felt better with the reassurance. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was glad that they were all OK. He wanted them all safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Biggie sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y7pyd5q7fQ


	17. A Popping Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek get married.

For the next month, an unheard-of number of trolls were in and out of Branch’s bunker. Usually he would be very upset if anyone invaded his privacy like this, but after nearly being stabbed to death, he understood why everyone was in and out checking on him and helping him and Creek with the kids. The wedding ended up being delayed, due to Branch’s stabbing and because Rose caught a cold, and then developed pneumonia. Branch refused to have the wedding until she was well enough to attend. The poor girl had been very sick but pulled through alright. She was extra weak, but Dr. Plum Plimsy gave Branch the OK to proceed with the wedding.

Creek was ready before Branch was and told him he was going to take the kids to the wedding. Peppy and Poppy had told them that they would babysit their five adopted children, so that they could have a night to themselves, as a couple. He was in a dark purple tuxedo, to go with his lavender colored skin. He carried Rose in his arms. Quill was beside him, carrying Basil. Violet and Sandy were tucked into his hair. He had started taking herbs to help Branch feed their young daughters. He had taken to fatherhood like a champ.

Rose and Quill had restored their colors. They were dressed up as well and were a lot more relaxed.

Basil was in a pair of pants but was trying to pull them off. Quill wasn’t letting him, which had him all flushed and angry. He was also cold and was covered in his blanket. He didn’t understand that he was making it worse for himself by trying to remove his pants. He was already almost completely potty trained. Creek and Branch had found out that Basil’s mother had been forced to learn his body language at a young age, because as soon as he figured out how to remove his diaper, he began pulling them off all the time. That boy didn’t like anything covering him but a soft blanket.

As Creek approached the concert mushroom, he gently handed Rose to Poppy. He then tucked Violet and Sandy into her hair. “Thank you for babysitting them Poppy.” Creek smiled at her and gave her a light boop on the nose. He then headed for the top of the concert mushroom. He knew Branch wasn’t going to be that far behind. He scanned the area and frowned, noticing that something was off with Breeze. He noticed two little spirits in her. Branch was going to be livid. He sighed and decided to wait to share the information. He hoped she didn’t puke. She looked queasy.

Breeze was snuggled up to Giggles. They had mated before their wedding, on her birthday, and she felt nauseous. She had a feeling that the rubber that Giggle wore had broken in her. She had a feeling she was pregnant. She was worried she was going to get into trouble.

Giggles was holding her and rubbing her back gently. He knew what was up and was hoping that Branch didn’t kill him.

Twenty-year-old gold glitter troll, Acorn was also there. He had a smirk on his face. He didn’t like Branch, at all. He planned to destroy this wedding. He wanted to scare Branch away forever. He had recently found out about Branch’s fear of balloons. He had a few dozen of them hidden, that he planned to pop during the ceremony.

Branch finally made an appearance. Most trolls gasped in surprise. He was in a light blue suit, with his hair slicked back with hair gel. He had an earing in his right ear, and a necklace on, showing off his promise stone. He looked handsome and ready to take on the duties of a lifetime partnership. A few jealous females let out whimpers of disappointment as he walked by. He got on the concert mushroom and smiled at Creek. “You look great.”

“So, do you.” Creek stole a kiss and smiled at him. “I love you so much.” His heart pounded hard in his chest. He was nervous and excited. He began to sing to his mate.

Peppy smiled at them. “Welcome to the family Creek.” He looked at the crowd. “Thank you everyone, for gathering here today, to bare witness to the marriage a young prince, with his soon to be husband. With union of this couple, they will become a family, and raise young Quill, Rose, Basil, Violet, and Sandy as their children. Branch, do you take Creek, to have and to love, through sickness and health…” Peppy was interrupted by the sudden pop of a balloon. He looked around but couldn’t find the source.

Creek held Branch’s hand tightly and pulled him close. “It’s alright. It was a balloon.”

Branch’s breathing intensified. “Bergens?” He looked petrified.

Basil screamed and arched his back. He remembered that sound and didn’t like it at all.

Quill struggled to hold Basil. He sat him down so he wouldn’t fall.

Acorn popped more balloons. One by one, he popped over thirty of them.

Branch couldn’t stand it. He tried to leave, but Creek held him so he would stay. The sound of the pops were torture. He had a look of fear in his eyes.

Basil wailed and crawled around for his daddies. He was upset and thought something bad was happening.

Biggie picked Basil up and held him. “Shh...it was someone popping balloons. I know. Not funny at all.” He looked around for the source. He didn’t like the loud pops. His new pet, Mr. Dinkles was on his shoulder, looking around as well.

Mr. Dinkles had come from the other village. Biggie had taken him in, after finding out that his owner had died. He really liked Biggie, and stuck to his side, even when he left his home. He looked concerned over the constant popping of the balloons.

“Acorn!” Smidge found him and grabbed him with her hair. She glared at him and sneered. “You jerk! What the hell is your problem?!”

“Branch is crazy! I don’t like that he’s getting so much praise lately! He needs to be shunned away. Nasty gay troll.” Acorn shuddered at the thought of two males mating. He had many problems with this wedding and wasn’t happy that his torture had been interrupted.

“Go home Acorn! This is not your wedding. You’re not related to Branch or Creek. Go the fuck away!” DJ Suki came storming over. She began pushing him away. She was flushed, angry, and hormonal. Acorn was ruining Branch and Creek’s special day. She was in no mood. Her own pregnancy had her tired and cranky.

Breeze was also over there. She pulled him out of Smidge’s hair and began pushing him towards his home. “Go on! Get out of here!”

“Insane morons!” Acorn snapped. He backed away, and then stormed off. He wasn’t happy that they made him leave.

Branch had curled up in a fetal position and had his hands over his head. He was shaking and had his eyes closed tightly. The balloons had really freaked him out.

Creek’s heart was broken. Acorn had really scared his mate. He was holding his mate and running his hand through Branch’s royal blue hair. He glared in Acorn’s direction.

Basil was screaming and crying. He was inconsolable and had soiled himself. 

Biggie and Poppy left with the children to tend to Basil’s wet pants, and to calm them down. The whole thing had freaked all five of them out.

Peppy sighed and looked down at Branch. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to get him to snap out of his fearful position for a while. He shook his head and looked at Creek. “I’m postponing the wedding for three hours. I’ll do a private ceremony in the bunker, so it won’t be interrupted again. I’m so sorry that Acorn did this."

“Thank you Peppy. I’ve got him. He just needs a little time. We’ll see you in the bunker in three hours.” Creek rubbed Branch’s back soothingly.

Three hours later, when everything calmed down and Branch had a chance to regain his composure, Peppy silently married Creek and Branch in the privacy of Branch’s bunker. Once they were officially married, he left so that they could enjoy their first night as a couple.

Branch snuggled close to Creek and smiled. He was so glad that Creek was now all his. He held hands with him and began to sing his own song.

Creek was taken back by Branch’s beautiful singing voice. He listened to him and smiled. “I love you, Branch. I’m not giving up on you either. I will love you for the rest of our lives.” He ran his hand through his mate’s hair. He couldn’t wait for a lifetime of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs Creek and Branch sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writers and artists.
> 
> Creek’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc6T9iY9SOU
> 
> Branch’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Fe73hles1E


	18. Private Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek enjoy an evening together.

Branch and Creek snuggled for a little while after Peppy married them. They just wanted to be and take in the fact that they were a couple. It was Branch who broke the peace. He reached over and draped his hand on Creek’s cheek. He moved closer and kissed him.

Creek groaned and began kissing him back. He held Branch close and pressed into him. “Mine…”

“Yes, all yours.” Branch purred. He played with Creek’s suit. “I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too Branch.” Creek admired his mate’s baby blue eyes. He touched noses with him. He sighed in contentment and began kissing him again.

Branch groaned and began pulling his clothes off. He began helping Creek out of his clothes. His member was swollen and ready. He began rubbing his mate’s member as he kissed him. “All mine…”

“Yes, I’m all yours.” Creek smiled and exchanged saliva with him. He murmured that Branch’s light touch felt good. He gasped when Branch laid him on the ground. “Branch…” He purred as he was rolled onto his belly. “Mm…” He licked his lips and whimpered in anticipation.

Branch rubbed Creek’s tight buttocks and shivered. He gave his butt a gentle smack and groaned, seeing that he had left his butt with a light red mark in the shape of a hand. He smirked, noticing that Creek was shivering in delight. He fingered his hole lightly and licked his lips. He pushed his length into him and began thrusting eagerly. He held Creek from behind and ran his tongue along his back. “We should get chocolate sauce…” He purred. He began to breathe heavily. He was struggling to last longer this time, but his body screamed to release his sweet seeds. He groaned as his semen began to fill Creek. He bit his bottom lip and took in Creek’s scent. “I love you…”

Creek moaned loudly as his mate released into him. He shivered and rubbed his member. “I need cleaned up…” His semen had leaked from him.

“Mm…do you?” Branch turned him and repositioned, so he was over Creek. He gently pushed his hole over Creek’s member, so that Creek filled him. He began rocking his hips eagerly. He reached down and kissed him hungrily. He shuddered in delight as Creek moved his hips in rhythm with his. He was very pleased. He kissed his mate down his neck, and then began to suckle on his ear lobe.

“Branch…” Creek moaned. “Oh my god…” He shivered and rested his hands on Branch’s back. He whimpered, feeling Branch’s muscles tighten around him. He gasped, feeling a light bite on the ear. “Naughty…”

Branch licked his ear where he nibbled on him. He kissed it, and then kissed along his neck and shoulders, before kissing him again eagerly. He was a very happy male.

Creek breathed hard and arched his back as his own release filled Branch. He kissed him back happily.

Branch slipped out off Creek and grabbed his hand. He led him towards another room. He went inside and began digging through a box.

Creek wondered what Branch was up to. He watched his buttocks shift and move as Branch searched through the box. He put his hands on Branch’s hips and grinded him slowly. “You’re not done, are you?” He didn’t want to quit yet.

Branch pulled out strips of silky fabric. He smirked and turned to his mate. He began tying Creek hands together by the wrists. He pinned him down and held him down. He wriggled between Creek’s arms and began kissing him. He liked being dominate and was playful. He grinded him and kissed along his neck.

“You’re so strange, but I love it.” Creek moaned and wriggled his hands a bit. Branch had him good. “Naughty…” He moaned as Branch pushed his length into him again. “Oh my god…” He shivered and whispered that he loved his Branch very much.

The two of them mated for hours, before giving into exhaustion. They snuggled in Branch’s exercise room. They had claimed most of the rooms in the bunker and were proud of themselves by doing so. They dozed off, content that they were a couple and had each other forever.


	19. Angry Brother In Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch finds out that Breeze is pregnant.

Late the next morning, Branch woke up and went to bathe. He got cleaned up and began to make breakfast. He hummed happily. He was in a great mood. Creek made him so happy.

Creek slept a little longer, but soon joined Branch. “Good morning handsome.” He gave him a kiss, and then went to bathe. He planned to talk to him about Breeze after breakfast.

Branch finished making toast, omelets, and fresh juice. He set them on the table and waited for Creek.

Creek came back and sat down. “It smells good. Thank you so much.” He began to eat quietly.

Branch ate as well. He kept exchanging looks at Creek. He was a happy male.

Once he saw that Branch was just about done, he set his fork down. “Branch, I didn’t want to tell you yesterday, and ruin the perfect moments, but I thought you should know that I noticed something about Breeze yesterday.”

Branch stopped eating. “Is she alright?!” He looked alarmed. He didn’t want anything to happen to either of his sisters.

“Yes, technically. She’s got two spirits within her. Twins…” Creek sighed softly. “I don’t think they listened to Peppy…”

Branch’s eyes went wide. He got up and stormed towards the door. He looked livid as he slammed his door open. He headed straight for Giggles and Breeze’s flower pod. He got there and pounded on the door. “Giggles!”

“Whoa! Don’t kill him Branch! He’s got to help raise those kids!” Creek scrambled after him and tried to keep up. He arrived and watched with concern. He knew he wasn’t going to get Branch to cool off. When Branch was angry, he was hard to calm down.

Giggles heard the pounding and widened his eyes. He frowned and looked at Breeze. “I think someone figured it out.”

“Shit…” Breeze walked over to the door and frowned. “Calm down Branch. You’re not coming in until you calm down.”

“Let me in Breeze! Do you want to face me or your mother?!” Branch hissed. “I need to talk to Giggles!”

Chrysanthemum heard Branch at Giggles and Breeze’s home. She headed that way, to make sure nothing happened.

Several trolls began to gather, mostly out of curiosity, and partly out of concern.

“I’m not answering the door! You’re too angry!” Breeze snapped.

“You had to follow one rule! No kids until after your eighteen! Do I need to get King Peppy?!” Branch growled angrily.

“He’s going to find out anyway Branch! I’m not letting you in! You’re going to kill Giggles!” Breeze yelled from the other side.

Chrysanthemum came over and pulled a key out of her hair. She unlocked it and let Branch right in. She had already suspicious that Breeze was pregnant, and Branch’s anger only further confirmed her suspicions.

Branch blinked and smirked. “Thanks Chrysanthemum…” He headed straight for Giggles and grabbed him by the arm. He pinned him down and frowned when he heard a snap. He had a feeling he had broken Giggles’ arm, but right now he was too angry to care. He needed Breeze safe. “What the hell happened?! You two were supposed to wait!”

Giggles hollered in pain and looked at Branch with wide eyes. “It was an accident! I used protection but it didn’t work!”

“You hurt him Branch! Get off him!” Breeze was angry. She tried to pull him off. She punched him in the arm. “Now!”

King Peppy came in. The fight had caught his attention. “That’s enough! What’s going on in here?!”

Branch backed off and looked at King Peppy. “Breeze is pregnant!” He pointed at Giggles. “You’re lucky my sister loves you, or I’d kill you!” He was hot.

Giggles held his injured arm and groaned. He put his hand up when Breeze tried to help him up. He didn’t want her touching his arm.

“You broke his arm Branch!” Breeze had tears in his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Branch take Breeze down to the bunker. She’s on pod arrest. I warned them about waiting. I need to talk to Giggles.” King Peppy walked over to Giggles. “Giggles, you’re also under pod arrest. Get up. You’re going to the royal flower pod. We will discuss how long over there.”

Giggles carefully got up and hung his head as he headed for the front door. His arm was clearly broken and was throbbing.

Chrysanthemum walked over to King Peppy’s side. She stared at her son in law. She didn’t look happy either.

Branch nodded and picked up Breeze. He began carrying her towards the bunker.

Breeze glared at Branch and crossed her arms. She wasn’t amused at all. “Why do you have to ruin everything?!”

Creek followed Branch. He looked worried.

“I’m just trying to protect you Breeze. You never heard me say it, but I promised you when you were twelve years old that I would protect you for the rest of your life. Do you realize that teen pregnancy is the biggest cause of death in trolls under eighteen? I can’t lose you.” Branch got to the bunker and headed for his couch. He sat down with her and held her. He began to sing to her. He wanted her to know that he loved her.

“Oh Branch…” Breeze sighed and looked into his worried light blue eyes. “It was an accident, you overprotective grump…”

Creek smiled softly and watched him. He had a feeling their daughters were going to be just as protected. Branch was crazy scary when angry, but he was a protective troll. He didn’t blame him one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Branch sang to Breeze. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGB7IWklW3s


	20. Daddy Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has a rough day.

A couple of weeks later, Branch woke up and shifted out of bed. He hadn’t been feeling good for a couple of days, and Creek had suggested that they go to the medical pod so he could be seen. He didn’t want to. He wasn’t a fan of Dr. Plum’s enthusiasm. He just wanted to get over this bug on his own. He had been drinking mint tea to help with some of the symptoms he was experiencing. He got up and headed for Rose’s room. The first thing he did every morning was take her to the toilet. He knew accidents upset her. He picked her up and headed for the toilet. “Happy Birthday sweetheart…”

“Good morning daddy…” Rose frowned, noticing he was pale. “Are you OK?” She was excited that she was seven years old, but she was worried about Branch.

“I’m still feeling a little sick sweetie, but I promise we will have a fun day. Poppy is going to come over and throw you a party. Sound like fun?” Branch sat her down on the toilet and held her upright. He frowned, feeling a rush of severe nausea. “Creek?!”

“Yeah, sounds like a lot of fun.” Rose looked concerned. Branch looked sick. She had trouble relaxing enough to pee.

Creek got up out of bed and hurried for the bathroom. “Yes Branch?”

“Hold her upright.” Branch gagged and reached for the trashcan while holding Rose with his other hand. He began to heave into the trashcan.

Rose startled when Branch began to get sick. She gagged in reflex. 

Creek held Rose upright and smiled softly. “It’s time to go to the medical pod Branch. You need to be checked out. They will be able to give you something to help you feel better.” He knew what was wrong, and thought it was best if Branch was seen so he could be given medicine for his stomach.

Branch moved a little bit, so he wasn’t right beside Rose. He heaved up the rest of his stomach contents. He groaned and closed his eyes. “I don’t want to go see Dr. Plum…”

Rose finally relaxed enough to pee. She brightened up a bit and smiled when it dawned on her what might be going on. “I bet daddy is pregnant! Mama Carnation was sick like that when she was pregnant with Violet.” She frowned at the mention of her mama. She missed her mama.

“We have a smart girl.” Creek smiled at Rose and winked at her.

Branch cracked a smile. “You know what’s wrong, don’t you Creek?” He knew his mate could see spirits. He didn’t think he was pregnant. He had lost a lot of blood from Ocean’s attack. He didn’t think his body would accept a pregnancy after that.

Rose squealed happily. “I wanna go to the doctor with you daddy!” She wanted to know right away if it was true or not.

“I need to be checked too actually.” Creek didn’t want to give it away. He wanted Branch seen, so he could be checked too. He wasn’t feeling nauseous, but his cravings were odd. He suspected he was pregnant too.

“Alright, let’s get ready and go to the doctors.” Branch cleaned out the trashcan and then headed for his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Creek wiped Rose, and then picked her up and headed for her bedroom. He dressed her up in her birthday dress, and then headed for the bedroom with her. “We should feed the babies first.”

“Yes, and let Breeze know that she needs to babysit them so it’s just Rose and us.” Branch nodded and headed for the babies’ bedroom. He picked up Violet first and set her up to nurse. He then shifted Sandy and set her up to nurse too. He watched them nurse and smiled softly. “What do you girls think about having a baby brother or sister?” He smiled when both of them cracked a small smile. “You two are so sweet.”

“Are you alright Branch?” Breeze looked around the corner. She looked worried. She had heard him getting sick.

“I’ll be fine. Going to the medical pod for medicine. I need you to watch the kids. Rose wants to come with us.” Branch gagged and frowned as stomach acid came up and burned the back of this throat.

“Good, Creek finally convinced you. I’ve got them. You better go.” Breeze gently took Violet and tucked her in her hair. She then took Sandy and rocked her when she started to cry. “Shh…I know, I disturbed breakfast. He needs to go get medicine, so he feels better. How about some formula? Sound good Sandy?” She soothed her as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Your house arrest is lifted today Breeze. Thank you for babysitting.” Branch headed for the room to see if Creek was ready. He almost ran into his mate and groaned. “I need to drink first.” He went to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He sighed in relief and began to head for the door.

Creek had Rose strapped to his chest. He followed Branch out of the bunker. It was cooler outside, so he was dressed warmer, and so was Rose.

Rose looked around as they headed for the medical pod. She had a huge smile on her face.

Branch stopped suddenly and puked up the water. Once he was done, he held his stomach and groaned.

“Almost there, Branch.” Creek felt bad that Branch was so miserable. He rubbed his back soothingly.

“Branch? Are you alright?” A pink troll named Moxie Dewdrop came walking over. She had heard him retching.

Branch grumbled that he wanted to be left alone. He headed for the medical pod. He didn’t feel like being social.

“He’ll be alright Moxie.” Creek smiled at her and continued following Branch.

“Happy Birthday Rose!” Moxie waved to her before she disappeared out of sight with her daddies.

Rose had a grin on her face. Everyone was waving to her. She loved the attention.

“Happy Birthday Rose!” Mandy Sparkledust waved to her and smiled as Creek passed her.

Wim saw them and began to hum a birthday tune.

Cybil watched them and smirked when her hug time bracelet went off. “Hug time!” She headed straight for Creek with open arms.

Branch had his own hug time bracelet on. He cursed when it off and went to hid behind a blade of grass.

Rose squealed in delight as several trolls came over and hugged her and Creek. She was a happy girl and was far from socially shy like Branch was.

“Alright folks let us by please. Branch needs to be seen at the medical pod.” Creek hugged them, and then went to take Branch’s hand. He led him towards the medical pod.

“I don’t want to hug right now.” Branch pouted. He didn’t feel good at all.

“We love you Branch!” Rudy called to him as he walked by. Branch had formed some major fans the last couple of months.

“Well, you sure are getting a lot of attention today.” Creek chuckled and opened the medical pod door. He gasped, seeing that Poppy was there. “What happened?!” He looked worried.

“I’m a bad girl. Got myself pregnant…” Poppy sighed softly and draped her hand on her belly. Not long after her injury, she had mated with Biggie and DJ Suki. It resulted in pregnancy.

Branch widened his eyes. “Not you too! You’re grounded until further notice!” He walked over to her and put his hands on his hips. “What am I going to do with you?! You and Breeze should know better!” He was not happy. “Where’s Biggie?!”

“Oh boy…” Creek frowned and blocked the door, so Branch didn’t go kill Biggie.

“Yay! Best birthday ever!” Rose looked so happy.

“He’s at home. DJ Suki has a fever. Karma is on her way over there now to heal her.” Poppy rubbed her arm. “Dad is going to kill me.”

“Nah, he won’t kill you. He’ll be disappointed, but he won’t kill you.” Branch sighed and had her look up. “No more babies until you’re at least eighteen…”

“Fair enough…” Poppy got up. “You look sick. Mama Goldie?” She called Mama Goldie over to check Branch over.

Mama Goldie walked over and inspected Branch. She gently examined his belly. She found an enlarged pod. “You’re pregnant Branch. I smell vomit. I’ll send you home with morning sickness medicine. Creek? Are you pregnant too?” She walked over and checked him but was mindful of Rose. “Yep, you too. No heavy lifting and eat an extra snack during the day to keep up with calories.” She smiled at them. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Mama.” Creek relaxed and smiled. “Rose is going to have more siblings. Do you like that present sweetie?”

“I love it!” Rose looked up at Creek. She couldn’t wait for the babies to come. She was going to be the best big sister ever.


	21. Hyperemesis Gravidarum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch struggles with his pregnancy.

Branch was happy that he was having a baby with Creek, but for the next two weeks, he couldn’t hold much down. By the evening time, Creek could tell his mate was really sick and dehydrated. He had been having a hard time convincing his mate that he needed to go to the medical pod for fluids and observation. He didn’t want to lose him or the baby. He looked very worried as he approached him again. “Branch, you look drained. They can help you at the medical pod.”

Branch was snuggled up with Rose. He shook his head and groaned. “I don’t want to go.”

“Your sick daddy…” Rose looked worried. She shifted and rested her hand on Branch’s hand.

“Is he still refusing to go?” Poppy came in with a cool wet cloth. She sat it on Branch’s forehead. She looked worried. She had been spending the last two weeks helping Branch out and to hide from her father. Peppy knew that she was pregnant, but she felt like she was in deep trouble.

“Yeah, he’s still refusing.” Creek laid down next to Branch and spooned him. “I’m worried about you Branch. I don’t want to lose you or our baby. The baby needs you to keep food down.”

“Tell that to my stomach!” Branch snapped and groaned as a wash of nausea hit him. He whimpered and put his hand over his mouth. “Oh my god…” He got up and ran towards the toilet. He dry heaved over it. He had nothing in his stomach to puke up.

“I’ll watch the kids. Have someone drag him over there. He needs to go.” Poppy looked very concerned. She sat by Rose and ran her hand through the little one’s bright pink hair.

Creek nodded and headed for the bathroom. “Last chance Branch. I’m going to ask you to go, or I’ll go get Biggie and he’ll carry you to the medical pod by force.” He knew his mate was cranky, but he needed him and the baby safe.

Branch glared at his mate, and then headed for the door. He put on a jacket and headed for the medical pod quietly. He didn’t want to deal with anyone, and he knew that he was going to be bothered the entire way there.

Creek followed him out the door and took his hand. He walked with him and shook his head when numerous trolls came over to offer them hugs. He knew Branch wasn’t in the mood at all.

“Branch? Are you feeling alright?” Giggles came over but gave him space. He knew Branch wasn’t thrilled with him still.

“No! Go the fuck away Giggles!” Branch snapped. He was in no mood to socialize at all. Especially Giggles.

“Give him some time Giggles. He’s very sick.” Creek gave Giggles an apologetic look.

Giggles went ahead of them and opened the door for Branch. He was trying hard to win his brother in law’s heart. It wasn’t an easy task. Branch was stubborn and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to budge.

“Thanks…” Branch walked into the medical pod and sighed in relief when he saw that it was Karma. He sat down on a bed. “Karma? Can you heal morning sickness?”

Karma walked over and checked him over. “No Branch, I even had morning sickness when I was pregnant with Carrot. Lay down. You’re severely dehydrated. Why didn’t you come in sooner?” She began setting up to give him intravenous fluids.

Creek crossed his arms and glared at his mate. He wasn’t amused. “I had to threaten to get Biggie to carry him here.”

“I don’t feel like socializing.” Branch grumbled as he laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and groaned. “I’m so dizzy.”

“Branch, you need to think about your unborn pod.” Karma sighed and shook her head. “Are you keeping food and water down?” She stuck him and taped the tube that went into his vein to his arm. She set up the bag so it would drip.

“Not really. I can usually keep juice and tea down. It’s getting worse too.” Branch groaned and licked his lips. “I’ll never get the taste of vomit out of my mouth, every again.”

Creek sat down and took Branch’s free hand. He held it. He was worried about him.

“Sounds like severe morning sickness. I would like if you would stay here for observation. I’ll set up a diet that should work for your stomach. You’ll need fluids too.” Karma went to the cabinet and got crackers. She gave him one and some ice chips. “Eat slowly.”

Branch sat up and ate the cracker slowly. “How long do I have to stay?”

“At least a week.” Karma went to wash her hands.

Creek cringed and looked at his mate. That wasn’t going to be easy.

Branch whimpered and rolled onto his side. “I don’t want to.” He buried his face into his pillow and swallowed hard. He really didn’t want to be stuck in the medical pod. Dr. Plum Plimsy was so hyper, and there would be trolls in and out all day. He didn’t like being away from the children either. “Who’s going to take care of Rose?”

“Rose is going to be fine. There are plenty of trolls in the village who can help.” Creek reassured. “She’ll probably want to be in the medical pod anyway. She loves her daddy Branch.”

“Rose does love her daddy Branch. You’re a great troll Branch.” Karma smiled at him. “Relax and get well. Morning sickness doesn’t last forever.”

Branch tried to relax but struggled to do so. He felt so sick. He slowly dozed off, exhausted from dehydration and lack of a good night’s sleep. He had a long road ahead, but he felt that the baby was worth it.


	22. Playmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village welcomes some newborn trolls.

Branch spent the next two and a half months in and out of the medical pod. He struggled to keep in enough calories. He was in there again, snuggled up with Rose and napping. He had lost a little bit of weight, despite his increasingly enlarged belly. He had two months to go and was hoping the little one would make it and be alright. He was very worried about him or her.

Branch’s nap was interrupted when Guy Diamond came in with Smidge. He sat her down and frowned. “She’s in labor.” His heart was beating hard in his chest. He had a feeling she wasn’t going to be able to deliver both babies. She was so round.

Smidge grasped Guy Diamond’s hand and groaned as a strong contraction hit her. She gritted her teeth and breathed hard.

“Let me see Smidge.” Mama Goldie checked to see if she was having contractions. She wasn’t going to risk Smidge. Her last examination showed that one of the twins was large and was likely not going to pass through the birth canal. She felt a contraction. “I’m going to deliver them for you Smidge. Hold on mama. It’ll be over soon.” She grabbed a sedative and injected it into Smidge’s thigh.

“Surgery? Should I get Karma?” Guy Diamond was deeply concerned.

Branch cracked his eyes open and looked over at Smidge. He frowned and sat up. “Is she going to be alright?”

Rose looked over and yawned. She was sleepy.

Smidge whimpered and clenched her fists. “Yes! Get Karma…” She didn’t want to wake up feeling the surgical cut. She had had surgery before, and knew it hurt. She began to drift off, as the sedative took effect.

Harper had caught up. She walked over to Smidge’s bedside and frowned. “What’s going on?” She had her hand on her own swollen belly. She wasn’t moving as fast as Guy Diamond these days.

“She’s having a caesarian section!” Guy Diamond bolted out the door to get Karma.

“I’ve got her. It’s going to be just fine.” Mama Goldie picked Smidge up and carried her to the back. She sat her down on the bed and began preparing her for delivery.

“Hi Harper!” Rose smiled at Harper. She loved her paint teacher.

“Rose…” Harper smiled and walked over. She sat by Branch and pulled Rose in for a hug. “Are you taking good care of your daddy?”

“Yes…” Rose rested her head on Harper’s belly and smiled when she felt the baby move. “Hi baby…” She loved feeling the babies wriggle. Branch’s baby even played with her but kicking where she gently poked. “I can’t wait to play with you.”

“She takes her job seriously too. She makes sure I listen to the doctors.” Branch smiled softly and rested his hand on his belly. His own baby was awake and moving.

“I think he or she might come today. I’m showing signs of labor starting soon. Smidge and I worked hard this morning to kick start it for us both. She beat me to it.” Harper ran her hand through Rose’s hair. “Where’s Creek?”

“Daddy Creek is at home taking care of brothers and sisters.” Rose kissed Harper’s belly and giggled when she felt another kick.

“He’s probably sleeping right now. He’s been extra tired lately. I can certainly relate.” Branch smiled softly. He didn’t like that he wasn’t home to help.

Guy Diamond came back in with Karma and began to pace. He was a nervous first-time father.

Karma went into the back just in time to help clean the twins. Mama Goldie had just delivered the twins. The first baby was a dwarf sized yellow glitter trolling with white hair and a tiny green nose. She cried as Karma cleaned her up. The second born was a big girl. She had long limbs and a long torso. She was yellow like Smidge, with her blue green hair and a bright pink nose. She cried when Karma cleared out her mouth and nose.

“They sound healthy Guy.” Harper smiled at him. “Relax daddy. It’s alright.” She winced and bit her bottom lip during a contraction.

“Oh…that’s hard. What’s going on?” Rose could feel that Harper’s belly was tight from the contraction. She knew what that was like. Her own muscles would do that to her regularly, and it often hurt.

“I think Harper’s in pain.” Branch knew that look. It was the undeniable look of intense pain.

Guy Diamond hurried over and put his hand on Harper’s belly. “Yeah, feels like a contraction.” When it eased, he helped Harper to one of the beds. He looked nervous.

Harper walked over to her own bed and laid down. She laid on her side and looked over at Rose. “It’s alright sweetie. This is a good pain.”

Rose looked worried. She pulled herself weakly to Branch and snuggled up to him.

Branch gently picked her up and put her on his chest when he laid down. “Relax sweetie. It’s going to be just fine.”

Mama Goldie came in carrying Smidge. She sat her down in a bed and covered her up. “She did great. Are you alright Harper?” She walked over and examined her. She noticed a contraction. “Labor appears to have started.”

Karma came out as well, with the twins. She had them in diapers and wrapped up all nice and warm. She gently gave them to Guy Diamond. “She made pretty daughters.”

“They both look a lot like their mama. Boy is this girl big. I’m glad you did the surgery. There would have been no way she would have pushed her out.” He had a feeling the bigger twin was Biggie’s. He showed the twins to Harper and smiled. He was a proud daddy.

“They’re so cute.” Harper smiled softly, despite being in the middle of a contraction.

A couple of hours later, Smidge began to come to. She groaned and cracked her eyes open. “My babies?” She whispered.

“They’re stunning Smidge.” Guy Diamond reached down and kissed her. “Two beautiful baby girls.” He gently pulled them out of his hair and showed them to her. “Gorgeous like their mama…” He smiled at her. “Harper is getting ready to have her own baby. I’m hoping it’s a boy so he can protect them.”

“It’ll probably be a girl just to be a brat.” Smidge whispered. She glanced around and could see that Harper was in a lot of pain in the bed next to them. “Is she alright?”

Harper was in the middle of a contraction. She was trying hard not to cry out in pain. She groaned and gritted her teeth. “It hurts…” She whispered.

“She’s alright. I’m going to hold her hand mama. Here’s your girls.” Guy Diamond gently set the twins by Smidge, and then turned to Harper. He held her hand and winced when she squeezed hard.

“Hello Daisy and Daffodil…” Smidge named them tiredly. She gently sat them up to nurse. She was happy that they were out and healthy.

“I feel pressure!” Harper cried out. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

Rose startled awake and whimpered. “Harper’s in pain.” She looked worried. “Daddy, you need to fix it…”

Branch was awake and rubbed Rose’s back soothingly. “It’s alright sweetheart. This pain is normal and results in a baby.” He got up and walked over so Rose could be there and see that everything was alright. He made sure she couldn’t see Harper’s vaginal opening. She was too young to see the birth from that view point.

Dr. Plum Plimsy was now in. She walked over and checked her gently. “Push Harper. Your baby is so close.”

Guy Diamond kissed Harper and smiled. “You’re doing great my love.”

Harper bared down and began to push. She breathed between pushes and held Guy Diamond’s hand tightly. She delivered a baby girl. She was baby pink, with patches of yellow, light blue, and bright pink. She had multicolored pink, light pink, and yellow hair. She cried as Dr. Plum cleaned her. Harper looked up and watched Dr. Plum clean her. “Three girls. Of course…” She smiled softly and rested her head on her pillow. “I want to name her Rainbow…”

“She’s beautiful.” Guy Diamond kissed her and smiled.

“She’s so cute.” Rose had a smile on her face. She looked up at Branch. “I can’t wait for them to get big and play with me.” She was excited. She loved all her new friends.

“They’re cute.” Branch smiled at them and then went to lay be down. He was weak and tired. He rested Rose on his chest and sighed tiredly. He was going to do that in a couple of months. He hoped it would go smoothly. He was one nervous daddy.


	23. A Royal Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy’s seventeenth birthday party is chaotic.

About a month later, everyone gathered by the fire pit. It was the second week of winter and everyone gathered to celebrate Poppy’s seventeenth birthday. Everyone was there and trying to warm up by the fire. Branch even felt well enough to join in the celebration. Breeze had two more weeks to go before her due date, Branch and Creek had a month left, and DJ had had her baby a week earlier.

Princess DJ Suki was snuggling with her newborn daughter. She smiled as several whom hadn’t seen her baby came to gush over the little one. She had ended up having the baby right after the royal wedding, crashing the reception. She leaned on Biggie and smiled up at him. She was a proud mama.

Princess Eliza looked a lot like DJ Suki, but had a little yellow nose, and had blue green hair. She had her little eyes open and watched her parents as they snuggled. She was content in the warmth of her onesie coat.

Princess Poppy had her hand on her swollen belly. She watched as everyone interacted and ate. She was thinking of doing a dancing routine but couldn’t decide which song to sing.

Prince Biggie had his arm around DJ Suki, holding her as everyone gushed over Eliza. He gently pulled Princess Poppy close and kissed her. “Relax my dear. You should get some rest. You been busy all morning.”

“I’m alright. Just excited. I only have one more year before I’ll be an adult. It’s exciting.” Poppy leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“You’re going to dance that baby out.” DJ Suki teased. She reached over and took Poppy’s hand. “Relax and enjoy conversation.”

“You’ve lost too much weight Branch.” Breeze walked over to Branch and put her hands on her hips. She was very round in the belly, but that didn’t stop her from going over to him to complain about how thin he was. “You need to eat more!”

“I’m still puking Breeze! Must you start a fight now?! We’re at a party!” Branch snapped at his heavily pregnant sister. He wasn’t happy that she was snappy at him for something he couldn’t control.

“We’re trying Breeze. He’s lucky he’s well enough to even come to the party.” Creek rubbed Branch’s back. “Relax my love. Please don’t stress.” He had his free hand on his own belly. His belly was nice and round. There was even concern that his baby might be a bit too big to deliver naturally, but he was going to take everything one day at a time.

“Let’s go mama. He’s trying. No need to fuss over him and stress out.” Giggles gently took Breeze’s hand and tried to lead her away.

“Auntie Breeze is cranky.” Quill was sitting by a log with Rose leaning next to him. He was feeding her a sandwich like the good big brother he was.

“She’s always cranky.” Rose said between bites. She licked her lips and giggled when Breeze glared at them.

“I am not…” Breeze grumbled and then put her hand on her belly. She had been having contractions all morning but hadn’t said anything. “He did lose a lot of weight.” She complained before turning to Giggles and hugging into him. This contraction was extra uncomfortable.

Giggles hugged her. “You’re protective, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Basil was not far away, walking around and feeling for a place to pee. He stopped when he couldn’t hold it anymore. He pulled down his pants and sighed in relief as he began to pee.

“Basil! You’re peeing on Obsidian!” Pixie complained. She moved her son away and began drying him with his blanket.

Obsidian scrunched up his face and glared at Basil. He wasn’t amused.

“Sorry Pixie.” Branch walked over and picked Basil up when he was done peeing. He pulled his pants up and headed towards Creek with him. He sat him back down.

Basil giggled and began to crawl away. He got up and stumbled towards the fire. Before anyone could react, he fell onto a hot coal. A blood curdling scream filled the air. He wailed, letting the whole colony know that he got hurt.

A pink glitter troll by the name of Arabesque quickly scooped him up and hurried over to the snow. He put some on the burn. “I know buddy, burns hurt.”

Branch and Creek hurried over. Branch picked him up and hurried towards Karma. “Please heal him.” He looked worried.

Karma gently took Basil and began to heal him. She held him and rubbed his back soothingly. “I know baby, that was a mean piece of hot coal. How dare it bite you.”

Breeze had watched the whole thing quietly. She turned to Giggles and winced during a contraction. “I’m in labor.” She grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Now?” Giggles frowned and got up. He picked her up gently and hurried for the medical pod. He looked worried. He was a nervous first-time father.

“Yes, now…” Breeze hollered in pain.

Branch watched Giggles retreat with Breeze. He squirmed impatiently as Karma finished healing Basil. “Can you heal him on the way to the medical pod? I want to be there for Breeze!” He looked worried.

“Let’s go.” Karma headed that way, while still healing Basil. She knew how protective Branch was.

Branch followed her. He was almost there when he slipped on a patch of ice. He hit his head on a rock on the way down and experienced complete darkness.

“Branch!” Creek hurried over and looked around for help. “Help!”

Biggie hurried over and picked Branch up. He headed for the medical pod with him. He sat him down on a medical pod bed and frowned. “So much blood…” He groaned and stepped back. His eyes rolled back, and he flopped to the floor.

Breeze looked over with wide eyes. “What happened?!” She startled when Biggie fainted.

“He slipped on the ice.” Creek looked worried.

Karma gently sat Basil down and checked Branch over. “He hit his head hard.” She checked his belly to see if the baby was alright. She felt a light kick. “Baby appears to be alright.” She frowned, feeling a contraction. She hoped that wasn’t labor. She checked his head and felt that it was fractured. “Someone get help. I’m taking him back for surgery.”

“What?! Why?!” Breeze breathed hard and whimpered during a contraction. She was really worried.

Biggie started to wake up. He glanced around and smiled when Basil crawled over and put his hand on his belly. “Hi buddy.” He sat up and groaned. “I must have fainted.”

Creek opened the door and hollered for all medical trolls to come. He came back in and cried into his hands. He was really freaked out.

Mama Goldie and Dr. Plum came in. They followed Karma to the back and began working on Branch.

Poppy came in and frowned. “What happened?” She looked worried. She picked Basil up and held him.

“Branch is having emergency surgery!” Creek sobbed. He was shaking upset and scared.

For the next hour, several trolls came in and out of the medical pod, trying to figure out what was going on, and to give Creek and Breeze support. The chaos was soon interrupted by the light weak cries of a newborn preemie. Dr. Plum came out from the back and gently gave the baby girl to Creek. “He’s not out of the woods. He gave birth to her while unconscious. She’s not going to make it. She’s too small and too young. I’m so sorry. I’m going back, to try and save him.” She headed for the back.

Creek’s eyes were wide open as he held his newborn daughter in his hands. She was so small that she fit comfortably in one of his hands. He held her and sniffled. “Hello sweetheart.” She was a pretty mix of both parents. She was periwinkle with blue hair. He was worried about her and Branch. He looked up when Poppy came over and put her hand on his back. “My poor Branch. My poor baby…” Tears ran down his cheeks. He held her to his chest and rubbed her back gently. He didn’t want her to die, but she was so tiny.

“Branch’s a fighter. He’s going to be just fine.” Poppy reassured him. She looked at her niece and frowned. She was worried about how tiny she was. “She’s so little.” She hoped she would survive. Branch was going to be heartbroken if she died.

The room was silent for the next half an hour, as Creek held his premature daughter. She was still alive, but very weak.

Breeze broke silence. “She needs to eat. Bring her over here. I’ll feed her.” She was close to delivering her twins but was more than happy to help.

Creek shook his head and walked over. “Breeze, Dr. Plum said she wasn’t going to make it.” He sniffled and gently gave her the newborn anyway. He watched as Breeze gently dripped little drops of milk into her mouth. He teared up when she swallowed. “She’s fighting.” He looked at Poppy and sniffled. “She’s trying.”

“Good girl.” Poppy sniffled and watched Breeze feed Branch’s tiny baby girl. “She’s a warrior.”

Breeze tried to get her to latch. She couldn’t. “That’s alright, you’ll figure it out.” She gave her a few more drops, slowly. She then gently gave her back and grasped the sides of the bed during the next contraction. “My baby is coming out!” She cried out in pain as her first baby began to emerge. She pushed him out and pulled him onto her chest.

With all the doctors busy with Branch, Giggles had no choice but to take care of his son himself. He began to clean the light-yellow baby. He had capri blue hair. “He’s got my mom’s blue hair.” He got him clean and gently gave him to his mama. “I love you.” He kissed her.

Creek watched his nephew as he cried on Breeze’s chest. “Thank you for feeding her Breeze.” He held his daughter close. “Branch talked about naming a daughter Tulip. I’m going to honor his wishes. I hope she lives. I hope he lives too.”

“Hello Sage.” Breeze breathed and looked up at Creek. “Branch will live. He’s too stubborn to die from a bump on the head.” She groaned and pushed for the second twin. She hollered in pain as she pushed out a baby girl. She was bright yellow, with bright orange hair. She smiled when her baby cried. She looked up when Giggles began to clean her. “Hello Lulu.” She sniffled and relaxed. She was so glad that her babies were born and healthy.

Giggles got Lulu clean and gave her to her mama. He helped Breeze set them up to nurse. “You did a great job.” He kissed her and rubbed her cheek tenderly. “Mine…”

About an hour later, Branch was taken back to the front. He had his hair shaved off where he had had surgery. He was out cold.

“He’s brain swelled up from the fall. It’s too early to tell if he will make it, but he’s trying.” Mama Goldie propped him up under a few pillows and made sure he was wrapped up and warm. She turned to Creek, and went to take the baby, thinking she was going to need to get her ready for her funeral. She widened her eyes when Tulip began to let out soft cries. “She’s still alive?!” She was shocked.

“Yeah, she’s still alive. Had her first meal too, thanks to Breeze.” Creek sniffled and sat by Branch. “You need to make it Branch. Please don’t give up on me. Our children need you, I need you, and everyone in the village needs you.”


	24. Warrior Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Tulip prove to the colony that they are tough.

Branch spent the next two days in a coma. Near dinner time on the second day, he fluttered his eyes open and looked around. He frowned, confused as to why he was in a bed. He tried to sit up but felt some weight on his chest. He looked down to find that Rose and Basil were snuggled up to him and sleeping. He glanced around and groaned. “What’s going on?” He whispered.

“You’re awake!” Creek got up and kissed him all over. “I was so worried about you.”

“What happened?” Branch glanced around and frowned. “Is Breeze alright?”

“You had a bad fall and cracked your skull open. You had a minor brain injury, but your expected to make a full recovery. Breeze is just fine and had two healthy babies. A boy and a girl named Sage and Lulu.” Creek gently took Tulip out of his hair. “Little Tulip decided to be born during your surgery. Tough little bean is proving the doctors wrong. They said she shouldn’t be alive.”

Tulip stretched out and yawned. She had a feeding tube fished down her nose, since she was struggling to suckle.

“You gave birth?” Branch looked worried, until he saw that Creek’s belly was still really round. He looked so confused.

“No Branch, this is your baby. She came out of you when they were fixing your head.” Creek smiled and kissed him.

“That’s not possible. I’m still pregnant.” Branch put his hand on his belly. He noticed he was a tiny bit thinner. He frowned and teared up. “Oh my god…” He looked at their daughter. “She shouldn’t be born yet. Way too early.” He kicked himself for having her a month early. It wasn’t good for her at all.

“She’s alright. She’s our very tough warrior. She’s feisty too. She’s got a good set of lungs on her, even though she’s so early. Let’s the whole village know when she’s hungry.” Creek over exaggerated, but he was proud. Her cries were actually still relatively weak. “She’s going to have sight problems. Not as bad as Basil but being born this early did do damage to her developing retinas. Mama Goldie thinks she’ll have tunnel vision. She might have developmental delays too, since she was premature.”

“That’s alright. She’s got a big brother to help her and protect her.” Branch shifted and opened his arms. “She’s so little. Obsidian was about that big, but he’s a dwarf. Poor warrior bean.”

Creek gently gave Tulip to her daddy and put a blanket over her. “She gets cold easily, so keep her close.” He smiled and kissed him. “I named her Tulip for you. She’s so pretty.”

“Our pretty little girl.” Branch held her to his chest and smiled at her. “She’s so cute.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Creek looked worried. “Can I get you something to eat?”

“I’m really hungry actually. I’ll take anything right now.” Branch smiled softly.

“I’ll be right back.” Creek kissed him, and then headed out the door to get him food.

Karma walked over and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re awake. Your daughter apparently holds a new record for youngest surviving trolling. She is one troll hair heavier than Smidge was when she was born, or she would have that record too.”

Branch couldn’t help but laugh. “Smidge loves beating all the records.”

“Yes, she does.” Karma smiled softly and sat down. “If you ever want a babysitter, I would love to watch your kids. They’re so sweet.” She was starting to form a crush on Creek and Branch and was unaware that they were gay.

“Babysitting is much appreciated Karma.” Branch sighed tiredly. “I’ve got a headache.” He blushed, noticing she was giving him the same look Smidge use to give him. “Karma? I know that look and I think you should know that Creek and I are gay.”

“I bet you do. We’re going to have to put a small metal plate on a small hole on your head. We had to leave a small hole for your brain to swell. You should be able to have that put in, in a week or two. You shouldn’t get up or move around much until then.” Karma sighed sadly. “Everyone has been worried about you.” She looked disappointed, but understood that he had his own desires.

“Eh, they use to not be that interested in me.” Branch watched Tulip as she tried to nurse off him. He shifted her and let her try to nurse. He smiled when she latched on. “That’s a good girl.”

Tulip looked up at her daddy as she suckled on him weakly.

“She’s not going to need to be tube fed any more if she can do that. I’ll wait for a few feedings just in case.” Karma smiled and rubbed Tulip’s tiny back soothingly.

Creek came back with the whole snack pack, plus Breeze, Giggles, King Peppy, and a few other worried trolls. He sat down by his mate and offered him a spoon full of stew.

“Spoilings?” Branch smiled and opened his mouth. He glanced around, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the trolls who were suddenly around him and looking all worried.

“You scared us Branch. No more ice skating for you.” Poppy looked relieved.

“I’m just glad you’re OK.” King Peppy gave him a hug but was mindful of little Tulip.

“We were all worried about you.” Breeze came over and sighed. “Don’t do that again.”

“I’ll try not to.” Branch said between bites. It was nice to see that so many trolls cared about him. He was going to be just fine now and was going to make a full recovery. Everyone was so relieved.


	25. Mental Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has his skull surgery.

Two weeks later, Mama Goldie prepared to put the metal plate on Branch’s skull. She gave him a sedative and started to take him back.

“What if I miss Creek having his baby?” Branch looked worried. He waved to Creek before he disappeared from his sight. Creek was just over five and a half months along. He was worried he would miss out on his birth. Especially after missing out on the birth of his daughter.

“He’s going to be fine. Labor lasts hours, and this isn’t going to take long.” Karma followed Mama Goldie to the back.

“Yeah, I didn’t give you much sedative. Just enough to get the plate on.” Mama Goldie reassured as she waited for him to fall asleep.

Branch drifted off before he could complain further.

Mama Goldie and Karma got to work on getting Branch’s metal plate put on his skull.

Creek was snuggled up with Tulip. She was doing much better and was a little cuddle bug. He had had Breeze babysit the older children, so all he had to worry about was little Tulip. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He was nervous about Branch’s surgery. He wanted everything to go smoothly. He frowned and cracked his eyes open when he felt his belly tighten up. He whimpered and looked down at Tulip. “That hurts…” He shifted to a bed and laid down. He groaned and held her close. “I hope this isn’t labor.”

Tulip looked up at her daddy and grunted. She began filling her diaper. She had a look of concentration on her face.

“Of course, you would poop when I’m in the middle of a contraction.” Creek smiled softly. “Squirt…”

Tulip scrunched up her face and began to cry. She didn’t want to be wet.

“Alright, alright, hold on baby girl.” Creek sat up and eased up. He walked over to the diapers and sat her down. He began to change her. He groaned, feeling another contraction. He finished and gently tucked her into his hair. He walked over to the back room and knocked. “I think I’m in labor.”

“Almost done Creek. Set Tulip in the cradle and lay down. I’ll be out when I’m done.” Mama Goldie was screwing in the last screw.

Biggie came in with Poppy in his arms. He looked nervous. He sat her down in a bed and began to pace.

“Calm down Biggie.” Poppy had her hand on her belly. She cringed and grasped onto the sides of the bed. “It’s just labor.”

DJ Suki came in right after them and smiled at Creek. “How’s Branch doing?” She sat down by Poppy and took her hand.

Creek walked over to Poppy’s bed. “Branch is having his surgery. I think I’m in labor too.” He gently put Tulip in the cradle, and then crawled into the bed close to Poppy. He grasped his pillow and breathed through the next contractions.

“Aww! Our babies will share birthdays!” Poppy smiled widely. She was excited. Her baby would be the heir to the throne.

Biggie saw blood on the floor from Creek. He suddenly fainted and sprawled on the floor.

Mr. Dinkles squeaked and crawled out from under Biggie. He looked annoyed as he crawled over to DJ Suki.

“Is Mr. Dinkles OK?” Creek frowned and watched the poor pet worm.

“Yeah, he’s alright.” DJ Suki picked him up and checked him over. “He’s tough.”

Poppy swallowed hard and whimpered. “These contractions really hurt.”

“Yeah, no kidding…” Creek closed his eyes and gasped, suddenly feeling lots of pressure. He panicked and looked at the back door. “Mama Goldie! Hurry!” He cried out and began to push when his body told him to do it. He was scared. He was supposed to have a caesarian section, since his baby was big. He yelped when he gave birth to a little baby who looked exactly like Branch. He pulled his blanket over and began to clean him. “Oh my god, that happened so fast.” He breathed. He wasn’t expecting to have the baby so quickly.

Mama Goldie hurried out and began helping Creek with his baby. “He’s smaller than I expected.” She smiled softly and gently gave him to Creek. “Poor Branch. He was worried he would miss this.” She had a feeling he was going to give her a hard time. She frowned, feeling a bad ache in her back. She leaned onto the side of the bed.

Karma came out with Branch. She sat him by Creek’s bed and smiled at Creek. “He’s so cute Creek.”

“Are you alright Mama Goldie?” Poppy looked worried. Mama Goldie was going to marry her dad soon, and she wanted to make sure her future stepmom was alright.

Karma helped Mama Goldie to a chair. “Sit down for a few minutes. I’ll help them.”

“I don’t think I’m done!” Creek bared down and pushed. He gave birth to a purple boy with dark violet hair. He pulled him onto his chest and breathed. “It was twins?” He relaxed and watched Karma clean him.

“Looks like it.” DJ Suki giggled and smiled. “Congratulations Creek.”

Biggie cracked his eyes open and glanced over. He cringed and looked away. “So much blood…”

Poppy breathed through the next contraction. “Biggie, can you go get dad for me? Please?”

Biggie nodded and got up. He headed out of the door quickly.

Mama Goldie got up and quickly headed for the bathroom. She shut the door. She sat down on the toilet and cleaned what she thought was urine but turned out to be blood. She gasped and checked herself gently. “I’m pregnant?!” She frowned, realizing she was in labor. She cringed and closed her eyes tightly. She had a bad feeling that she was miscarrying. She was far too old to be having children and thought she had gone through the change. She got up and headed for the front room. She crawled into a bed and began to cry. The only troll she had mated with lately was King Peppy.

Karma walked over to Mama Goldie and frowned. “What’s wrong?” She noticed that she was bleeding lightly. She looked at Mama Goldie’s belly. It was slightly swollen. She feared cancer. She didn’t want to lose her mentor.

Poppy got up and walked over to Mama Goldie. She cringed, feeling some blood dribble down her legs. “What’s wrong?” She looked deeply concerned.

“Poppy, you should lay down. You’re in labor.” Creek looked worried. He wanted her safe.

Branch began to come to. He opened his eyes and frowned, hearing the cries of a newborn. He looked over at Creek and saw that he was holding two babies. He groaned and whispered that he knew he would miss it. “Stubborn babies…”

Creek heard him and shifted closer. He smiled softly. “Yeah, sorry love. I guess I was carrying twins. They didn’t want to wait for you to wake up.” He frowned and looked over at Mama Goldie. “I think Mama Goldie is having her baby.” He knew she was pregnant but was unaware that she didn’t know she was pregnant.

Biggie and Peppy came in. Biggie led Poppy back to the bed and groaned. He sat by DJ Suki. He felt dizzy.

Peppy helped Biggie get Poppy into the bed and smiled. He kissed her forehead. “You’re doing great. Breathe my sweet girl.” He looked towards Mama Goldie. “What’s going on?” It was unusual for Mama Goldie to cry. He walked over and widened his eyes when he saw that she was bleeding. “Goldie? Talk to me dear.” He looked worried.

“I’m in labor.” Mama Goldie sniffled and put her hand on her belly. She knew she had gained weight, but thought it was from eating a little extra lately. It was no wonder she had been so hungry. “I’m sorry Peppy. I didn’t know.” She cringed and grasped the pillow. “If I had known…” She cried into the pillow. She would have gone on bedrest if she knew, since she was an older troll.

Poppy put her hands over her mouth. “I’m having a brother or sister?” She was surprised. She cringed, feeling pressure. She rested on her side and whimpered.

Karma gently examined Mama Goldie’s belly. She looked up and nodded. “There’s a baby in there.” She checked her. “About to deliver too.” She got a blanket ready. “Push Mama Goldie.”

Peppy held Mama Goldie’s hand and caressed it. “No need to be sorry. Just means we have one more sweet bean to love for the rest of our lives.” He kissed her gently.

“I can’t push. It’s going to be a miscarriage.” Mama Goldie didn’t think she was far enough along. She cried out and pushed when her body urged her to do so. She whimpered and looked up as a little boy was born. She watched as Karma cleaned him up. He was bigger than she thought he would be.

Poppy breathed hard and cried out as she pushed. She gave birth to a light blue girl with pink hair. DJ Suki was right there and put her on Poppy’s chest. They worked together to dry their daughter.

“He’s premature.” Karma cleaned the little one. He was a gold glitter trolling with magenta colored hair. He started letting out cries after a little bit of stimulation. She gently gave him to Peppy, and then hurried over to Poppy and DJ Suki. She helped them clean Poppy’s newborn.

“Four birthdays.” Branch smiled softly. “Busy day…” He looked amused. “Cuties…” He was still groggy, but was a proud father, brother, and uncle. All in one day.

After talking it over, Creek and Branch had decided to name their sons Sky and Benjamin. Poppy, Biggie, and DJ Suki decided to name their daughter Layla. Peppy and Mama Goldie had decided to name their surprise baby boy Fate. All three families snuggled with their newborns. It had been a chaotic day, but everyone was glad that the babies were alive and healthy.


	26. Fate And Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy introduces the next heir to the throne.

Later that evening, when everyone had a chance to rest and nap, Poppy, Biggie, and DJ Suki had everyone gather. Even Branch and Creek made it to the event. They were not going to miss out on the introduction of the precious princess as the future queen of the throne.

Poppy carried her newborn daughter to the mushroom concert. Biggie and DJ Suki helped her up there. She smiled and watched as her father and Mama Goldie made their way up there too. She looked out at all the trolls. She was so happy. She had three beautiful daughters, and although one was being raised by Guy Diamond, Smidge, and Harper, she was a proud mama. She could only have one heir though, and through tradition, Layla was the one that had the honor of taking the throne. “Thank you everyone for gathering here this evening. I have a couple of announcements. First off, I would love to introduce our future queen. This in Layla.” Poppy gently positioned Layla so that everyone could see her. She smiled when the entire crowd roared in approval. She looked up at Biggie when he draped his large hand on her shoulder. She reached up and kissed him.

“She’s going to be a great queen one day.” Biggie kissed Poppy back and gently caressed Layla’s cheek. She was so small compared to his large hands, but he was very gentle. He was a proud papa.

“She’s beautiful Poppy!” Satin cheered with joy. She was so happy for Poppy, Biggie, and DJ Suki.

“Pretty girl!” Chenille couldn’t wait to make outfits for the pretty little princess.

Poppy smiled at the crowd. “I also want to announce, that I will be marrying my dad, King Peppy, to our new Queen, Mama Goldie, three weeks early." She turned to her dad and winked at him. “Everyone’s gathered. Might as well do this.” She had a smug look on her face. She had been planning this all along, and Fate’s birth had given her a bigger reason to do it.

“Poppy, I just gave birth this morning.” Mama Goldie flushed in irritation. She was tired. “Can’t this wait until it’s scheduled time?”

Peppy blinked a few times and laughed. “Goldie, you should know better. She’s got her mind set. She’s not changing her mind. My girl is more stubborn then I am.”

“We should make this official, so that Fate can officially become a prince the day he was born.” Poppy smiled at them. “I’ll make it fast.” She gently tucked Layla into her hair and smiled at the crowd. “Today, we welcomed a young troll. Today we will make him a prince.” She turned to her parents. “King Peppy of Troll Village, do you take Doctor Mama Goldie to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health until death departs you?”

“I do…” King Peppy smiled and watched as several trolls whispered to each other. He had a feeling they were confused. They hadn’t announced Fate’s arrival, yet. Mama Goldie had taken a long nap after Fate’s birth, and he didn’t want the poor old mama to push herself. She was in her mid-forties, and he recalled how tired Lily had been when Poppy was born. Being twenty years older than Lily was, was going to make it extra tiring for Mama Goldie.

“Doctor Mama Goldie, do you agree to take over as Queen of Troll Village for the next four years until Biggie, DJ Suki, and I take over? Do you also take King Peppy of Troll Village as your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health until death departs you?” Poppy was grinning with pride. She had never married a couple before. That was the King or Queen’s job, but Peppy couldn’t marry himself.

“I agree to be queen and yes, I do take King Peppy as my husband.” Mama Goldie looked into King Peppy’s eyes. She was tired, but grateful that they were getting this done. She had fallen hard in love with him.

“Then by the power invested by me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Princess Poppy stepped back and looked at the crowd. She grinned when they all cheered happily.

King Peppy gently pulled his new wife close. He kissed her and ran his hand through her hair. He was a proud husband and father. He gently took their newborn son out of her hair and held him close for warmth. “While you’re all here and gathered, I wanted to introduce our surprise son. He graced our lives late this morning. His name is Prince Fate.” He smiled when everyone roared in approval.

Queen Doctor Mama Goldie kissed her new husband and then looked at the crowd. Her heart swelled with joy as they all shouted their approvals. She rested her hand on Peppy’s back and rested her head on his shoulder. She was a worn-out mama, but she was proud. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with Peppy and their young son. She hoped the best for his future, and the future of all the trolls that she loved and held close to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1. There is a part 2 coming! I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
